Eros
by Aura
Summary: Following Season Four. Continuing where the series left off. Sookie is up her her elbows in blood and trouble as usual. Friends dying or nearly dying, deciding who or if to love, who is friend or foe. Eric x Sookie. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Ruy Lopez Opening

**Story:** _**Eros**_

**Chapter One:** _**Ruy Lopez Opening**_

"Tara, Tara, oh god Tara!" Sookie's voice was cracking, her fingers shaky as she reached out to lift up her friends shoulders and look at the large wound on the right side of Tara's head. Like tiny chains lines of blood and gore hung from her cheek and hair, still connected to the growing pool of crimson on the pale tile. "Oh god Tara. No."

"Tara! No-o-o!" Shaking the unmoving girl her voice was shaky and uneven though she managed to gain a bit more volume. It didn't seem to matter to her injured childhood friend. The screaming, the shaking, wasn't reaching her. The tears started, Sookie could feel them welling, burning her eyes. Yet she was powerless to do anything to help the girl in her lap except for hope that someone that was capable of aiding her friend would come. "Please...somebody help!"

"Please..." It was barely more than a whisper as she gasped for breath, eyes pressed shut as she rocked with her friend, not wanting to look at her and the nasty gap still bleeding out on her hands. The liquid deceitfully warm as it flowed over her legs. "...somebody help us!"

She let her eyes open just enough to see the gore beneath her and gulped down as she looked away again. The moonlight showed all too clearly how horrific and extensive the damage the shot Tara took to the head had been. "Oh god...no..."

_How many people will bleed out in this kitchen that I love?_

There were footsteps on the stairs; Lafayette must have heard the shots...

"Oh shit..." Yep, Lafayette was there. "Oh god Tara...Sook...911..."

He vanished again, having a clearer head than the part faerie did at the moment. She could hear him dialing the phone and saying; "My cousin, someone shot her, and the attackers dead but we need help now."

"No, not you too, no Tara please! Someone..." She felt a hand cover her mouth and Sookie's eyes popped back open, staring into a pair of green eyes she'd grown intimately familiar with over the past few weeks. Eric was there, in a black shirt covered by a leather jacket of the same color, those grey-green orbs colder than they had been only a few days ago.

In the next room she could hear Lafayette impatiently listing off her address. Her own eyes drifted down to her friend helplessly. She sucked in breath but even managing a whisper was painful around the lump in her throat. "...help her..."

Eric bit his wrist, holding it to the girls mouth. "Hold her head back."

He didn't argue or attempt to barter anything with her. Shocking as that was, she couldn't help but appreciate his lack of searching for payment this time. That didn't mean he wouldn't, but he at least understood the need to react now.

Sookie was still shaking but she managed to tilt Tara's head back enough that the blood would able to be swallowed more easily. Eric muttered something in his own language, Nordic she would guess, and it didn't sound pleasant. She didn't protest however as Tara started to drink the blood, it was feeble at first but she was moving - her wounds were barely starting to close.

"Eric..." Sookie couldn't quite finish without swallowing, sniffling a little. "...thank you."

"Were you injured?" Even his tone had taken a more refrigerated air, perhaps it may have been him just coming back into his memories. Though that excuse was pushed away a moment after she made it. She knew full well why he would be cold toward her now, not even twenty minutes had passed since she'd told both him and Bill she didn't want them in her life anymore. She couldn't blame him for the reaction.

"No." She shook her head once, wiping at her face with her sleeve. She was about to say something else when she felt the body in her lap move. "Tara!"

Slowly, groggily, Tara opened her eyes and attempted to pull away from Eric but he reached out and held her firm to his wrist. Tara's eyes wide in shock and pain as they shifted between Sookie and back at the vampire. She obviously wanted to scream but had thought better of it.

"Drink. You will drink until you are fully healed." Eric commanded his voice gentler than a moment before. Sookie recognized the dreamy glaze that covered Taras expression before she relaxed and started to drink actively.

Sookie felt a pang of irritation at seeing Tara at Eric's wrist, she pushed it aside immediately, she knew it was all that could have saved her friends life. She didn't have time then to dwell on it. Eric was old, and his blood worked more quickly to heal than any vampire she'd ever seen. The open wound closed, then changed from a gash, to a scar, and then finally faded to nothing - as if she hadn't been hit in the skull minutes before.

Though as she healed Tara pushed herself away from Eric, spitting what little blood was still in her mouth to join the rest of hers on the floor. Her voice mortified as her mind returned to her after the glamour. "What the hell! What are you...oh my god...I think I'm going to be sick."

"Tara no...Eric saved you!" Sookie reached up toward Tara but the other woman backed out of her grasp. "You were...and oh my god Tara...I thought we'd lost you!"

Tara pushed herself up and ran from the kitchen, Lafayette yelling a moment after her and two pairs of footsteps running up the stairs. She heard her rooms door slam a moment later, open, then shut again.

"A 'thank you' would have sufficed nicely." Eric commented dryly, rubbing his wrist as the bruise was vanishing from it already.

"Eric...thank you." Sookie said, glancing up after her friend. "I...where's Bill?"

"He didn't want me to come either." Eric replied. "You asked to be left alone and he wants to honor that."

"He chose a bad time to finally listen to me." Sookie half-sobbed her comment. Still shaken from nearly losing her friend she could only glance around her kitchen quietly. She got down to the floor after finding a rag and a bucket. Looking at the blood and trying not to remember finding her grandmother in a pool just like it, and then glancing at the other body.

Following that glance Eric paused to consider the second victim. Given the brain matter still dripping along the cabinet behind the body it wasn't likely he could recognize what was left of her face if he cared to look. The smell now that he was focused however was something he recognized.

"She's a werewolf...a werewolf broke into my house and shot your friend in the head?" Eric wasn't sure what exactly lead up to this and didn't like that Sookie was still involved with the weres. Sadly it wasn't his business and she would have been quick to point that out so he couldn't express his distaste.

"I know." Sookie replied, eyes considering Debbie only a moment before she looked away. "I killed her...she was trying to hit me with that shot and Tara got in the way. I thought Tara would die...and she tried to kill me before. I..."

"Do you want me to get rid of it for you?" Eric interrupted. "You don't have to clean that up either, I can have someone come over and take care of it."

"No. I don't want to owe you anything else." Sookie was having a hard time not seeking solace in his arms. She'd become so familiar with them lately. It was good Bill wanted to respect her decision but she couldn't fault Eric for ignoring it - if he wouldn't have come as quickly as he had Tara would probably be another body being taken out of her kitchen. "I...can't thank you enough for Tara but I don't want to lead you on Eric."

She could hear sirens in the distance, even if she wanted to be held, she wouldn't have time for it soon. They had beautiful moments, but those were gone now, her life was all blood, and death, ever since vampires had entered it. She did love Eric, she still loved Bill, but it would be too much for her to choose one over the other...that hadn't changed just because he'd helped her again.

"Go talk with your friends Sookie." Eric interrupted her train of thought. "I'll get this dealt with and be on my way."

"Eric..."

"It's my house isn't it? Best I'm the one that speaks to the authorities so they aren't poking about finding places that are suspicious." A single glance toward the living room gave away he meant the sleeping cubby he'd built himself. She finally nodded, too tired and scared to argue with him anymore.

"Tara, you okay?" She managed after entering the room, both her friends staring at her made Sookie nervous. "I know that you healed but..."

"Sookie, couldn't you have called Bill or Jessica...or someone else?" Tara said, smiling lightly. "I can't believe you made me drink Eric's blood. You do remember what he did to Lafayette?"

"Well it wasn't like there was an immediate selection of vampires with cut wrists…but I'll remember that." Sookie managed to smile back, hugging Tara.

"Okay, everyone's fine, more or less." Lafayette looked over Tara. "Can you bitches get out and let me rest. I have to work tomorrow."

Even Lafayette's usual flare was diminished, he hadn't had some instant savior for Jesus and he still needed some time to himself after the danger had passed. He was grateful his cousin was with him but he still needed time to mourn that his boyfriend was not.

The two girls left him to rest and Tara shook her head, lying back on Sookies bed, tears still in her eyes that didn't quite fall. "Sook, I dunno what to do...there's so much bad shit in this town, it's like everyone in Bon Temps is just cursed. Nothing good happens to us."

"That's not true Tara." Sookie said, though she didn't have much to back up her argument with. "You're alive aren't you?"

"Only thanks to some bastard vampire." Tara muttered. "He tastes like shit Sook, I dunno how you can handle that...and damn, I'm gonna have fucking dreams and all sorts of crazy shit happening now aren't I?"

"Well, Eric's not all bad Tara. I know you don't like to listen to that sort of thing, but I've seen a part of him that's sweet...and gentle. I know he's not normally like that but deep down he's still got humanity." Sookie said, trying to reassure her friend.

"So you with Eric now or not, you're confusing Sook." Tara asked, never sure what was going on with her own best friend.

"I...I love Eric and Bill...but I don't want to hurt either one of them so I told them I won't be with either of them." Sookie said, sitting down next to Tara, tears in her own eyes. "I don't know what else to do. I know they both love me...but I can't hurt one of them by choosing another one so I chose neither."

"Sookie...you are damn crazy." Tara laughed, leaning up on one elbow. "I ain't judging you, I wouldn't want to be with any vampires either, but it seems like you are gonna need to pick one sooner or later."

"Well...there's a werewolf that's interested in me too but I don't think I love him. I like him, he's a good guy, the sort of guy I'd of liked to fall in love with...and I want to give him a chance." She said, hesitating.

"But?" Tara prompted. Talking about Sookie's love life was a lot better than thinking about her near brush with death. Tara was still in such shock she wasn't sure she could.

"But I don't think I'd love him and don't want to hurt him either." Sookie said with a sigh. "It's crazy...I don't think he'll even want to be with me now...once he finds out what I did to Debbie."

"Debbie."

"The bitch I shot downstairs."

"Oh. Well I don't feel sorry for her. I think you should sleep for now, and not think about it tonight. Eric said he'd clean everything up for you. If he likes you as much as you seem to like him then I doubt he'll lie to you." Tara replied.

"I know but I just can't rest knowing that woman's body is still there. Will you sit with me up here and watch movies?" Sookie asked. "I understand if you don't want to, what with nearly dying and all...but I'd like to just spend some time with the two of us. I miss not spending much time with you."

"I didn't really want to be alone either." Tara admitted; glad to stay with Sookie. "...but screw the movies, I think you should finally tell me where the hell you were for Bill this last year...I earned it."

Downstairs Eric was listening while he let his underlings work; it was easy enough to eavesdrop on a conversation in the same house. She loved him yet Bill...it was enough to make him want to conspire even more against the 'King' of Louisiana. It wasn't as if he couldn't remove Compton from the picture...and yet, he knew if he was ever caught Sookie would hate him forever. So he was left not knowing what he should do...not a feeling he was accustomed to or cared for.

Still, all he could do was to let her find her own way, he couldn't dwell heavily or try to control every aspect of her life or she might just decide to pick Bill. Tonight he'd put a few more weights on his side of the scale but the balance was still being made. He had to tread carefully or he'd lose her. Despite what anyone else said, as far as Eric Northman was concerned, Sookie Stackhouse was his and would remain his.

He needed these things put in his favor before he left. 'King' Bill had him investigating a small coterie of vampires that was rumored to be mass killing in another tiny suburb even smaller than Bon Temps. It was on the opposite side of Shreveport and made him uncomfortably far from Sookie should another issue arise. If there were werewolves after her he didn't want to get incredibly far off. Still, Bill had spared a unit to guard her home once the situation had been explained.

Eric planned to leave without talking to her, as he'd rather she be pissed at Bill for that particular invasion of her privacy. This was probably the last time he'd get to smell sunshine for a while so he decided to suck up having to save that irritating side kick of hers. At least the girl named Tara was willing to take a bullet for Sookie...he would have to comfort himself with that given he didn't plan on focusing much on the connection the blood would leave.

Waiting just long enough to allow the workers to finish what they were doing before locking up and speeding off on his way. The sooner he started this silly job, the quicker he'd finish and be back here.

**End Chapter**

Don't be too harsh with me, this is my first attempt at a True Blood Fiction. I just finished season four and felt a need to give one a try. That and I like Sookie x Eric way better than Bill and have to sigh that she gave him up.

_-Aura_

P.S. I love feedback, hope I hear some.


	2. Indian Defenses

**Chapter Two:** _**Indian Defenses**_

_"The chess-board is the world, the pieces are the phenomena of the universe, the rules of the game are what we call the laws of Nature. The player on the other side is hidden from us."_

_**-Thomas Henry Huxley**_

Jason stared blankly at the Reverend Steve Newlin. He wasn't Jessica at all - and therefore not who the man was expecting when he opened the door. Blinking curiously as he bounced off the invisible barrier that didn't allow people in that weren't invited. Jason smirked a bit at the 'holy man' after the moment of surprise.

"Wow, I didn't know you were really a vampire Reverend. You must really hate your own kind." Jason said with his usual inability to grasp what was really happening.

"I wasn't a vampire before you idiot!" Steve snapped at him. "I did want to kill them, it's your fault I'm like this...you helped them."

"I did?" Jason looked toward the ceiling, thinking a bit. "No...I don't remember watching vampires biting you or feeding you or well...holding you down while they did whatever the hell it is they do to make a new one. What do they do anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. Invite me inside." The reverend said, trying to look normal again, fixing his hair and recovering from his getting bounced off a wall. Looking into Jason's eyes and attempting - without success, to glamour him.

"I liked you and all for a while reverend, but you seemed just now like you wanted to bite me." Jason said, shaking his head slowly. "I don't think it's a good idea to let you into my house. What the hell are you doing in Bon Temps anyway?"

"I'm here to talk to you." Steve changed gears, never expecting much from Jason when it came to intellect and surprised his Glamour hadn't worked. "See, I changed sides, I'm on your side now. I'm one of the vampires so I wanted to bring you back in."

"Oh no, I don't want to be mixed up with no more vampires." Jason said with a negative shake of his head. "No sir, thanks but no thanks. You should try to find someone else. Good night Reverend."

He slammed his door despite the protest from his former leader, walking back over to his chair. "Huh...who'd of thought he'd of switched sides now. Wonder if his wife got changed to…"

_**Merlotte's - Next Evening**_

The party was pretty busy; everyone didn't have much else to do for holidays than to go to the Bar so there were a fair amount of people there. Holidays (and days around them) tended to pull in a lot more than most average weekends so the staff was quite busy. Lafayette wasn't back yet of course, which left the place down a cook. It was minus Holly because she'd requested it off so she could spend the night after Halloween with her kids. After trick or treating all night with them she agreed to watch the other kids belonging to the troupe for the extra night of Halloween theme at the bar so it would be able to continue with fewer hiccups.

Arelene and Terry were still dressed up as zombies, though they'd wandered to the back a few minutes ago hissing at each other. Sookie was left to take orders at the bar on her own as Sam went to cover their shifts on the part of the floor that functioned as a restaurant. She turned back after filling a beer only to jump slightly, there was a man sitting at a stool that had been empty only a moment before. She felt the cold liquid hit her arm and muttered a curse before reaching for a new glass.

"Sorry Sheriff." She offered an apologetic glance to Andy before wiping her arm off and getting him another beer. Though he didn't seem to notice, he was off in his own little world thinking about something. She didn't attempt to disrupt him further, instead turning her smile toward the guy she didn't recognize.

"Hey stranger what can I get you?"

The man was exotically handsome, almost pretty for lack of a better adjective. Possessing effeminate features only made more so by the lack of much real muscle on his small frame. Dark hair and eyes that gave him a haunted feel. A surreal elf like quality to his features; slightly pointed ears, deep pine green colored eyes, perfect skin pale enough that he could have been a vampire. He had a commanding ambience even though he was only sitting there calmly. The place had quieted a bit, and there were several glances being sent his way with whispers between girls often following.

"A B.L.T. with butter on the side, a small order of fries, and a glass of ice tea." His order seeming too simple for his appearance. His expression neutral, considering her carefully as she wrote things down on her pad.

"Would you like mayo, or any other sides as..." She almost finished the question but was blinking at him curiously, she could have sworn for a moment there were gold specks in those eyes of his. "...well."

"No. I ordered what will suffice for the time being." He commented, glancing up to the bunny ears on her head. "Your costume doesn't befit you. You don't seem like prey."

There was an accent to his tenor she couldn't quite make out, his voice was so smooth it was hard to tell exactly, but it was obvious he wasn't from Louisiana. She had to shake her head to stop staring at his eyes - which were remaining very green without gold.

"Sure, I'll put that right in for you." She decided it was better to ignore the comment about her outfit. She hadn't picked it out anyway.

She went around the corner and tacked up the order. Looking over the plates there and picking one up for someone else sitting at the bar so she could deliver it. Opening her mind slowly and trying to read the man's thoughts. It was hard with so many people around but she had been getting better at the mind reading recently. She eventually managed to hear.

_"Looking for something in particular? Or just browsing, some people consider it rude to go rooting around in their thoughts without permission. Tut tut."_ The man meanwhile simply smiled lightly as she blinked shocked at him.

_"Not good...not good Sookie."_ She thought frantically as she felt herself shoved psychically away from him. Sookie held her head against a sudden wave of dizziness while she shut down her ability to hear the chattering of everyone's thoughts. _"Every time something knows what I'm up to it's either after me or is up to no good. Could he be part faerie like me?"_

She was distracted out of her new nervous fear by the grating call of Maxine Fortenberry. "What the hell is going on here? Where'd all the workers go? Come on Sam, I don't want to sit here 'til I rot."

Sookie glanced up in time to notice Sam setting his jaw before turning around to offer pleasant service to Maxine, it made her smirk. Some things in this town at least seemed like they would never change and it was amusing to think that Maxine in her wild rudeness managed to make her feel more comfortable about her home town.

No one else at the bar was talking to her so she eyed over the feminine guy again and decided she might as well try to find out what she could. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Bishop." He replied, glancing to her again and then sipping his sweet tea. "Speaking to me like a normal human being now?"

"Well, isn't that what you are?" Sookie asked, it was a bit blunter than she originally intended but she'd never been the best at being subtle.

That earned her a small smirk again before he nodded lightly before replying. "At least as much as anyone else in this building; what about you?"

"I'm Sookie, and yes, I'm as normal as anyone else here." She agreed, frowning vaguely. She already didn't like this guy, there were alarms going off. "What you in town for? You aren't from around here?"

Andy was half listening, but was still letting them talk. It was all things he'd meant to ask the guy eventually after sitting down but he was still having a hard time handling his day of forced detox from the V.

"I'm planning to move into a home in your quaint little village." He stated, his choice of words a bit off from what anyone overhearing was used to. He seemed as if he could be British.

"Quaint little village?" Sookie couldn't help herself. "Uh, I'm not sure that's the best way to describe Bon Temps. Where you moving?"

"Oh, a large place that has been abandoned for a little over a year." He commented, then listed off the address to the manor where Maryann had lived. "It is suitable for the price. I've heard no one wanted to live there."

"Pft. Who the hell would?" Andy muttered, holding up his empty glass. "Can I get another beer Sookie?"

"Sure." Sookie frowned as Andy interrupted her conversation but she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't recognize the address off hand, though it was familiar to her. She wasn't in town for much of what happened with Maryann, she'd been off helping Eric find Godrick then...

She bit her lip and tried to push the thoughts of Eric aside, moving to pour a new beer as she listened for anymore conversation.

"I'm afraid I'm not aware of its history, would you care to tell me Sheriff?" The man asked amiably. "I'm sure a lawman such as you would have a good idea as to why it had such a low price tag."

"Well, there was a freak living there. She kept having orgies and sex parties, or sacrificing animals. Hell, they might have had sex orgies with the animals for all I know. She kept a huge pig there all the time. Anyway, most people don't like to talk about what happened with Maryann, you'll find most of the townsfolk ain't gonna be liking you if you poke about in their personal business." Andy said, sitting up a little straighter and voice getting overbearing as he explained.

"Thus why I asked you, as a lawman I'm sure you understand when to be discreet." Bishop replied with a glance back at Sookie as she returned. "Besides, unless the whole town participated in such freak acts, as you call them, I don't see what people would have to be embarrassed about."

"Well, I know people don't like to talk about it." Sookie put in as she handed the new beer to Andy. "Lemme go get your food."

"So Miss Sookie wasn't present at the time of the disturbances?" Bishop asked Andy as she wandered off again.

"No, she's always wandering off to some other damn place. Went missing for a damn year on vampire business, her and her brother always are getting involved with em. They just bring trouble everywhere they go...and another thing..."

"Andy!" Sookie put Bishops plate down harsher than she meant to before putting her hands on her hips. "You just stop gossiping about people. I'm right here, and I'm cutting you off, apparently all the beers are making your lips loose."

"Aw come on Sookie...I only had four...dammit Sam you gonna let this girl do that?" Andy called to where Sam was getting food to take out to another table.

"My apologies, if I have any questions I'll ask them directly." Bishop commented, looking at Sookie. "No need to cause trouble to the Sheriff, he was just trying to be kind and help a newcomer to your fair village."

"Yeah well, he needs to keep his mouth shut." Sookie snapped, irritated everyone kept putting their noses in her business and judging her. She knew they thought she'd lead them to believe she was dead on purpose but she couldn't tell them the truth. That was one thing Jason was right about, if she told them she'd been in a magical land of mystical faeries and nightmares for fifteen minutes while a year passed in the real world they would put her away. "And you just got here. You got a problem with me, take it up with me, and don't go asking around me."

Bishop raised a dark brow at her and started to eat his food after preparing it. He'd taken the bacon off of it...so he was eating a lettuce, tomatoes, and butter sandwich with fries on the side. Weird but she didn't have time to dwell on it. Instead she glanced over as someone else addressed her.

"Hey Sook, what's going on? I heard you screaming from outside." Tara commented as she walked into the bar area.

"Tara...nothing important really...just Andy." Sookie replied, despite the fact the Sheriff was sitting right there and his shoulders drooped just a bit at her comment. "Shouldn't you be home with Lafayette?"

"Naw, he wanted some time alone and I'll need the hours now that Sam gave me my job back. I don't want to just be living off you at your house Sookie, We're planning to sell Lafayette's place and the two of us are gonna get a new place, there are a few houses for sale."

"Well, not Maryann's house anymore." Andy commented, slamming his beer on the bar and storming out in such a way everyone but Bishop glanced after the bizarre behavior.

"What's he mean not Maryann's house?" Tara asked. It seemed like all she did anymore was frown. She couldn't quite remember getting shot, and was glad for that, she'd rather pretend it didn't happen and move life along.

"I bought it, did you know her? Should I be concerned about living there?" Bishop interjected. He didn't actually smile often, mostly keeping his expression neutral or serious as it was now.

"I knew her..." Tara said with a sigh. "But I wouldn't worry about living there, she's dead."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not. I hated the bitch." Tara stated honestly. "Go on Sook, work the floor, I can handle this."

"Fine, no talking about me." Sookie said and headed off to work, frowning and half listening to Tara as she wandered the floor. She didn't pick out anything that seemed as if she was a topic of conversation.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Eric was frowning as he waited in the alley. It was fairly average, a dumpster behind a human restaurant that made gave off particularly awful smells. There were rats and flies but most of them avoided him out of a natural aversion to the death he embodied. This was supposed to be a meeting place of the coterie of vampires giving the area too much trouble to be trusted. They had to be extra careful after killing Nan. Her death was sanctioned by the authority but the AVL was still pissed about it. She'd been a major face for vampires and replacing her would reflect poorly on the effort to blend into the world of the living.

Killing her hadn't been the best plan perhaps but it was impulse, she knew too much that she was capable of passing along. It was her or them, and Eric Northman would always choose himself over the other guy. This area attached trouble like moths to a flame but he couldn't just cash out and start somewhere else, not while Sookie was still here. Otherwise he probably would have left months ago.

Then tonight he'd been informed that that there was a hole where King Russel had been buried. He should have staked him when he had the chance but needed vengeance for his family. Now though he was left in the fire as opposed to the frying pan, his manipulations and deception wouldn't work a second time and Russel was too old compared to them to be able to take him down head on. Bill had of coursed cursed at him and claimed it was his fault, but he hung up on him. He didn't have a need to have Bill acting in such a way. He was already well aware that again Sookie would be in grave danger from the elder vampire.

For now, he wanted to finish some other vampires, practice couldn't hurt and several at once was a sport he hadn't had in a while. He noticed a group come around the corner and grinned slightly, they were the ones.

**End Chapter**

Whew, lots more happening. New person, friend or foe? Always hard to tell. I had to do the scene with Jason, it's been going through my head since I first saw the reverend return.

_-Aura_

P.S. Thanks for all the feedback. I appreciate it! I know there isn't much Eric/Sookie yet but I'm building on that. That and there are so many side plots and characters in True Blood it's hard to cover them all while still adding new things without having to focus elsewhere sometimes


	3. Queen's Gambit

**Chapter Three:** _**Queen's Gambit**_

_"I feel as if I were a piece in a game of chess, when my opponent says of it: That piece cannot be moved."_

_**-Soren Kiekegaard**_

Sookie sighed as she leaned stretched her arms out over her head. Slamming the car door and walking toward her house. She was beat! She smelled like the liquor and smoke, and her feet were killing her. It'd been one of the longest shifts she worked in a while. She just wanted to get into her house and take a nice long bath. Fate never seemed to want to give her something so simple though. Alcide was waiting on her porch stairs.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" She did her best not to just frown at the guy. She did like him as a friend, but visiting at three in the morning on her front porch was a little closer to stalker than buddy.

"We should go inside. Eric asked me to wait here and make sure nothing happened until I could talk to you. Did he call you?" The werewolf asked, his concern making her dismiss her original thoughts as to why he was here. She had her keys in her hand and moved to open the door, noting how paranoid Alcide looked didn't make her feel any better. Why did this garbage always involve her?

"Okay, here come inside. What's going on Alcide?" She asked with a sigh. "Not to be rude or nothing but I had a rough night and I just wanna take a bath and relax."

"_Minus any drama."_ She kept that thought to herself, knowing it wasn't possible.

The man offered an apologetic look, as if he could read her thoughts before he started the message with a augmentation of his own observation. "Eric's an idiot. He said to tell you Russel got out. That he's wandering around freely."

"Russel...who is…wait! Russel! The ex crazy ass King Russel? The elder vampire that knows what I am and is a complete psychopath Russel?" Sookie asked in shock, blinking at Alcide and any hopes of a relaxed evening neatly shattered beneath the fear that took hold of her.

She remembered Russel being clearly at even Eric's mercy...and they wouldn't be able to fool him again...he knew what she was, had tasted her before. She had to shutter at that. It wasn't something she wanted to experience again. She'd also put his ex-mate down a garbage disposal so it wasn't too likely he'd be keen to make up or let bygones be bygones. "I thought Russel was dead?"

"Apparently they just trapped and buried him beneath a parking garage." Alcide commented, not knowing what to say to her. He knew a good deal of what she'd gone through and hated to have to be the one to bring this news.

"Well that was fucking stupid." Sookie snapped, sighing. "What the fuck. Why can't he ever do things right. Eric kills everyone else, but with Russel he thinks imprisonment is a good plan?"

With Alcide being quiet she turned back toward him and sighed. "Sorry, it's not your fault, it just pisses me off. He's definitely not invited into my house but what if he tricks Tara or Lafayette into inviting him in? I mean I'm immune to Glamour but they don't need this sort of garbage after everything. Weather I'm here or not he'll go after my friends, my family...Jason...Tara...call Tara, tell her not to travel alone and not to linger outside at all."

She tossed her cell to Alcide and picked up the home phone to dial her brother.

"Jason, jason are you all right, has anything weird happened tonight?" She asked immediately.

"Well yeah, a lot actually." Jason replied, she could hear him frowning on the other end of the line. "First Jessica came over dressed like little red riding hood but in lingerie, and then the reverend Newlin came by and he was a vampire. I wouldn't let him in and he had a small hissy fit out on the porch and left."

"Right..." Sookie decided not to dwell too much yet, hoping to remember that information for later. "Look Jason, if someone comes to the door don't open it. Just stay inside until daylight. There's a powerful evil vampire running around and I think he might want to hurt my friends and people important to me."

"Damn Sookie, when isn't there some vampire after you? You going to be all right, you want me to come over?" Jason asked after a sigh.

"No, I just told you I wanted you to stay right there and safe so I don't have to worry about you dork." Sookie replied with a chuckle. "I'll take care of things here, just be careful okay?"

"Yeah. I'll just watch the game and then pass out after drinking myself into a stupor." Jason said with a pout, still hoping Jess would have come back. "Take care of yourself Sookie, I worry about you."

"You too, stay inside. Don't open the door; I gotta go call more people. Love you Jason, bye." She hung up the receiver, looking toward Alcide after the short conversation.

"Nothing, no one is picking up." Alcide reported, phone still to his ear. "You want me to go check on her?"

_**Merlott's - Same general time**_

"You...you're..." Tara couldn't quite manage to finish her statement. After finishing her count and handing it off to Sam she said she could close up. But she was hoping he'd heard the door getting busted down by the short vampire that walked into the business.

"Alive? Why yes." He drawled in an amused southern accent. "Well, I guess I should say I haven't faced the True Death. Weren't you Franklin's pet? Nevermind. Where is your fairy friend? I owe her a visit."

"I...don't know what you're talking about." Tara said, looking around at the bar, she knew better than to look a vampire in the eyes. But there was nothing here she could do, she didn't have a chance of defending herself against the crazy vampire that worked for this guy, what was she supposed to do against him.

"Now now, no reason not to be friendly mmm? If you're a good girl I might let you survive the torture when I get back around to you." He said in a cheerful tone, with an edge of insanity she clearly recognized after her nights being terrorized by Franklin. Apparently it ran in their line. "If you turn her in I might even let your name slip off the list of people to punish that know her."

"No way, if you're gonna kill me fucker, just do it. Don't be a pussy!" Tara managed to keep her voice from cracking or wavering even though she feared they would be her last words.

_**"Sepelio tractus."**_ The words weren't from the vampire. Tara glanced up toward the new voice to see the man that had been sitting at the counter earlier. Then jumped as her eyes landed on Russell - his body suspended mid-air, not even his eyes moving. As if someone had pushed the pause button on his movements. Even though napkins were still floating down from where his speed had disturbed them.

"Hmm..." The new guy looked him over. "He's quite old isn't he...your town has quite an infestation of the supernatural doesn't it?"

"Oh hell no...not more damn witches. You know the vampires just went nuts killing one of you for fucking with them right?" Tara said, glancing toward where Russel was frozen and then edging away around the bar, as if worried any sudden movements would set off some vampire predatory instinct and break whatever spell was holding him. "I don't wanna deal with anymore fucking necromancers, witches, ghosts, fuck I don't care what you are, I don't wanna deal with it. I just wanna be left alone."

"You would have preferred I didn't interrupt?" Bishop said with a shrug, as if it didn't matter to him one way or another in the slightest. "It just seemed a bit rude, you'd think creatures that live for centuries would learn some manners but no, always breaking things and making messes wherever they like. It's quite uncouth; I don't appreciate it in the slightest."

"Right..." Tara blinked a bit, still edging for the door. "Well ah you seem to have things under control here, thanks for the help but I should be going."

"Now, now, manners dear girl, didn't I just say that." He pinched his nose as if to fight against a headache and walked after her, leaving Russel in the air diving over the bar toward nothing as he followed her out. "I expect you'll return the favor of my saving your life by explaining to me in detail what you remember of anything that could have been magic in this town."

"Uh look." Tara grew a little more comfortable now that the elder vampire was out of sight, but she still kept throwing glances that way as she walked to her truck. Trying to get out of the guy following her. "I appreciate you helping me...Bishop...whatever you are...but I'd like to get home before Russell gets out of that spell and starts chasing me down."

She got into her car, and then jumped again when she looked back and the man that had saved her was just gone. She squealed her tires to get turned around and headed out of there speeding like mad. Whatever she'd gotten involved with, it felt like the shit with Northman and the witches all over again.

Nothing happened on the way home and she rushed into the house, slamming the door behind her and breathing heavily. She could hear the T.V. on but didn't see anyone else. She rounded a corner to find Sookie looking panicked and a large guy on a phone.

"Oh you guys okay? Sookie...that crazy King guy..."

"He's back I know, did you see him? Are you okay?"

"Fuck yeah I saw him. Sam's gonna be pissed, he ripped off the door to Sam's club and was out to eat me if I didn't bring him back here."

"Oh god he's outside?" She looked toward a window. "You didn't invite him in did you."

"Fuck no, Sookie. Look, I was about to get eaten for refusing, and that guy that was sitting at the bar earlier. He stopped him. Outright. With two words, some latin shit. I think there are more witches in town. Which can't fucking be good. Bishop if that's his real name." Tara explained, getting herself some ice cream - she really needed some ice cream right then.

"More witches? I thought they all disbanded?" Alcide piped in, trying to figure out the situation.

"It wasn't one of the ones in the circle...he was different than they were. But he helped me I guess." Tara said, not knowing what to think of the new person. "I wonder if he was telling the truth and is really moving into Bon Temps. What the hell do you think Sook?"

"Hell if I know. Just cause all this crap follows me around doesn't mean I know what it is." Sookie complained, finding a spoon to steal some of the ice cream. "I'm worried though, Russel might just be more volatile now that he was stopped for a while. What about Sam's bar?"

"No offence Sook, but I wasn't worried about the bar right then." Tara commented. "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Alcide, he's a friend of mine."

"Right...I remember now." Tara said, looking over the guy. She gave a nod. "Sorry I didn't say hi sooner, being chased by death and all."

"I understand." Alcide waved it off. "Wish we could meet under better circumstances."

"Shit, wish I ever had better circumstances. Yesterday I almost died, today I almost died. I have a whole variety of shit out to get me it seems like. I'm gonna check on Lafayette." She slid the ice cream to her friend and got up to head upstairs.

"Damn..." Sookie sighed. "So he is back, and there's more trouble."

"What about this witch...if this witch can stop him maybe you can convince them to help you kill him." Alcide suggested.

"Well, last time people tried siding with a witch Lafayette ended up killing his boyfriend and most of the people I love almost died. Besides, if the vampires hear there is another witch capable of controlling them they'll probably try to track them down and kill them." Sookie said with a sigh.

"Weakening their side more," Alcide caught on to the tactic, frowning. "You want me to try to contact them? See what their game is? I could go with you to work tomorrow, see if they come back."

"Assuming I have a work tomorrow." Sookie said, picking up the phone again. "I better call Sam and tell him what's going on with his bar."

Alcide nodded. "I'm going to check the area out, scout a bit. I'll be back. Try to get some rest."

"Hey Sam...Tara had to run away from a vampire...and she sort of left them in your bar..." Sookie got quiet a long moment, a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Wait...what do you mean by 'I know. He's still here.'!"

**End Chapter**

Heh, well, more plot moving, Eric goodness will be back next chapter - yay I love some Eric goodness.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: TY still for all the kind words. Hope you continue to enjoy my fiction...


	4. Counter Gambit

**Chapter Four:** _**Counter Gambit**_

_"Human affairs are like a chess-game: only those who do not take it seriously can be called good players. Life is like an earthen pot: only when it is shattered, does it manifest emptiness."_

_**-Seneca**_

Eric was covered in gore, he'd already imploded two vampires by staking them and now was holding down a third - the fourth had run away but he was more concerned with getting information.

"For whelps you are stronger than I would expect. Why are you here? Who made you?" He asked, recognizing them for fledgling vampires easily enough.

"Fuck you man." The woman returned, she didn't look like much. Probably a hooker in this small backwater town judging by the colorful jewelry and leopard print top with jeans too tight for her. "Our maker is ten times the vampire you are. He'll rip out your heart and fuck it."

Eric canted his head. "So Russel then?"

"Whaa...no!" The woman protested in a pathetic attempt to lie.

Eric pressed silver to her chest, listening to her his with a small smile on his face. "Now given I already killed two more of the psycho's children, he can't be too happy with me. You know the last one I killed was almost seven hundred years old. What is he doing? Where is he?"

"I dunno. He said we just needed to cause trouble here so we could lure you out...stop...please..." She hissed, trying and failing to even inch out of his grip. "Oh god, it hurts..."

"Yes...silver does that." Eric commented offhandedly, mind busy. "What did he say he was doing?"

"He said he'd save us. That he'd kill you. Ah...perhaps you should ru..." She didn't get to finish the word. He shoved a pencil through her heart. More gore. Eric glanced around, the last one he'd lost, but he could feel the edge of Sookie's fear. It wasn't as much as he'd felt in the past but he found himself glancing back toward Bon Temps and then gritting his fangs before continuing to track...he needed to finish this now.

_**Bon Temps...**_

"It's so...fucking weird..." Sookie said, staring at the frozen Russel that had been moved to the freeze of Marlotte's Bar and Grill. She didn't have another way to describe it. "You sure you can't stake him?"

"Try it yourself." Sam gestured at the vampire. "When I tried it just...I couldn't do it. It was like I was bouncing off an invisible wall. What the hell should I do with him? Leave him out for the sun?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Alcide agreed. Staring with a frown of his own at the vampire that had enslaved his pack and his ex for a while. "We can tie him to a tree with silver."

Sookie had a part of her that wanted to protest, but she remembered what this vampire was like. "Well...why is he all stiff like that? It looks like he was in the middle of jumping."

"Hell if I know Sookie, you know more about vampires than me. What the fuck happened to him?" Sam returned a question with a question. "I had to drag him back here like this. He's not really heavy but the way he's positioned is awkward. Didn't matter how I tried, he won't budge from that - like he's a stone statue."

"Shit..." Alcide frowned. "Tara must have been right; it has to be a witch. I don't know what else could cause this. I can't even get much of a scent from him."

"But the guy...Bishop...saved her." Sookie replied. "Tara said he stopped the vampire then just left after calling Russel rude."

"Damn." Sam had to laugh. "Well that beats a yard stick and a nun I guess. Well come on Alcide, help me get him outside. It'll be dawn soon."

"Right." The werewolf helped pick up the unmoving Russel and maneuver him out the back of the building, with Sookie holding doors and carrying silver chains. She wasn't sure what to do but letting Russel live when they could possibly stop him from doing that seemed pretty damn stupid. Besides, if she helped kill him then Bill and Eric might decide she could take care of herself - though she doubted that.

_"There is a light in you that must be protected. I would never harm you..."_

It was like a different Eric then though. She bit her lip, trying to push the thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to think about Bill or Eric. She had to stay away from them and she knew picking either one would hurt the other more than she could bear. She should have never gotten involved with either of them. _"My heart isn't helpful Gran...it's telling me I love them both."_

Then there was Alcide, helping her, and she hadn't even told him about Debbie. Though shooting someone's lover's brains into her kitchen cabinets wasn't a topic easily broached. She was partly afraid he would leave, but she knew she would have to tell him what happened...the longer she waited the harder it would get.

Biting her lip she instead blinked as they set Russel down around the tree sideways so he fit easier. It was just too strange to watch. She handed over the silver chains and started to help tie him. The whole tree looked as if it was growing silver in lumpy moss by the time they were done. Though at no point had the silver started to burn Russel's skin.

"Okay...that is damn...wrong somehow." Alcide was the one to say, it was out of character for him but somehow this whole scene didn't seem real. But as she wasn't having sex with someone or being attacked Sookie doubted it was a dream.

"Well, not much else we can do. I'll check on it sometimes but I don't really just wanna wait here in case he wakes up at dawn or some other weird thing that makes the spell wear out. Besides, I'm going to have to call someone about the door." He said with a sigh. "I'll blame it on bikers..."

"Yeah...well I guess we better head back too. Tara's gonna be worried." Sookie wanted to see what would happen come dawn but at the same time didn't want to tempt fate given Sam's comments.

She sighed and headed back toward the car. "I'll be in later Sam."

"Yep, well hopefully I find someone to work on repairs by then." The owner disappeared back inside as they moved toward Alcide's truck.

_**Fangtasia...**_

Pam was standing with the old lady that was a bit of a supernatural doctor, hands on her hips. One of her temples healing back over the shot she had to get in her forehead. Music pounded overhead, vampires and fang-bangers dancing together or hunting each other, all things she'd normally be amused to watch. Now though, she didn't care.

"Well can you or can't you? I don't have all night." Pam finally demanded, frowning as the woman went to putting away her equipment.

"Take vampire blood out of a mortal's system? Well, there ain't a whole lot of call for it cept in overdose cases with V but usually by then the mental damage is already so bad it doesn't help much." The old lady said thoughtfully. "I suppose I could come up with something that would break down the vampire blood. Probably take the person a few days before they were completely clear."

"But it would remove all traces?" Pam asked.

"Well, dunno, never used it much, probably though yeah. It's rough on the system but it should wipe away any connections someone has to a vampire. Why do you care? You got yourself an admirer you don't just want to kill? Pam falling in love?" The old woman laughed at her own joke, digging through her things and finally offering Pam a vial of green liquid.

"Oh yes." Pam replied dryly. "I don't know what to do with all the love."

"Here, use about 5 drops of that. Mix it with a drink or inject it straight into the bloodstream if you want it to work a little faster. Lot more painful though." The old woman said. "Not that you'd care. Want me to add it to your bill?"

"Yes, fine. See yourself out." Pam stated, taking the vial and slipping it between her breasts before she headed back out of the basement and toward her office.

Sookie had the werewolf staying with her but Pam might be able to convince him to do it for her. He'd had the same goofy look on his face Bill and Eric had last time she saw him looking at her. Fucking Sookie. If she could remove the bonds of blood then maybe Eric would return to normal. At least if she removed it he shouldn't pine so often like a damn human. Sookie might be able to make up her damn mind without the blood in her system, choose Bill, and then Eric could start getting over his damn infatuation.

She'd be damned if she'd stand aside and let Sookie destroy a hundred years of being with her maker. She slammed things around in Eric's desk drawer until she found what she was after. A syringe...

"Right into the bloodstream it is." Pam grinned as got the vial ready. Then Pam lifted the receiver of the phone to dial the stupid werewolf that would be doing her dirty work.

_**Bon Temps...Sookie's House...(well Eric's but Sookies...)**_

Alcide got a call as soon as they got back, so Sookie headed off to sleep after showing him the door to his room. She was tired and just wanted to rest. Alcide meanwhile stepped back out on the porch.

"You...what the hell do you want?" He growled lowly into the phone. "Why isn't Eric calling me."

"Ooh, such strong words. I'm calling you to ask you to do what Eric cannot. You care about Sookie don't you?" Pam asked, noting the moment of pause.

"Yes...but you don't care about anything you heartless bitch." Alcide retorted, his hackled raised at the thought of this vampire.

"Oh my, flattery, thank you Alcide." She said in a thoughtful voice. "You are right, I don't care about Sookie, but I do care about Eric. Do you think I'd risk him killing me by harming her? It's why I need you to help me."

"Look I want nothing to do with your..."

"I have something that will take Eric and Bill's blood out of her system. It should clear every trace of the connections they share. Clear her mind of the influence the blood causes. Eric wouldn't approve because he wants that connection, but dammit if the girl loved him she'd of picked him and the sooner it's gone the sooner all of them can move on." She almost lost her composure a moment but got it back. "You'd want Sookie to suffer less in the long run wouldn't you Alcide? You are one of her shining white knights."

"What do you want me to do?" Alcide conceded to at least listen to what Pam had to say, he didn't like her and knew the girl must be doing it for her own gains, but that didn't mean it couldn't help Sookie as well.

"Well see, the compound has to be injected into her blood. You are the only one staying close enough to her to get it done. Eric will be back soon but I'll be giving the syringe with the liquid to Ginger here at the club. Come pick it up and inject Sookie...then in a few days she'll be completely free of the influences they have on her. It's a win for all of us." Pam said cheerfully.

"I..." He glanced back toward the house, he could hear Sookie mumbling in her sleep already...she'd had nothing but dreams about them last night too. He'd laid in the room she'd given him listening to her cry over them. "Fine...I'll be there soon."

_**Back to where Eric was...**_

It'd taken most of the night but he'd finally caught up to the youth, frowning as he slammed him against the brick wall of the ally. "It's only half an hour before dawn...I wasted an entire night on you. Do you know your leaders name? I assure you, he's not going to come for you now. I'm the only hope you have of surviving the day."

"I...he...he said his name was Russel. He said he'd be back in time to save us. What...what are you going to do with me?" The man muttered, staring fearfully at the Viking vampire looking him over.

"Do you know anything else?" Eric asked, glancing toward the moon. He didn't have time to draw this out.

"No man, no I swear." The man said fearfully before Eric put the stake in, adding to the gore already on his person. Then flew into the air. It hadn't been the best answer, given he only wanted the guy alive as long as he had further information. He needed to now return to Fangtasia, clean himself, and rest for the day. Russel would still be a grave problem and he wasn't sure if Bill wasn't already dead given how he hadn't called him three dozen times to track his progress that night.

He finished showering, Pam had already gone to ground and he didn't see Ginger inside the club. So he went to his coffin, he was climbing inside when a horrible cold feeling swept over him. He held his chest as he felt the connection vanish with a scream in his mind, eyes snapping up toward the door he muttered in disbelief intermixed with pain, blood already burning at the edges of his eyes. "Sookie..."

**End Chapter**

Lots of plots this chapter to build on. Some Eric goodness - and more to come next chapter! Whoo!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: I went ahead and tossed this up without having gotten any new reviews - I just felt like writing more...


	5. Castle

**Chapter Five:** _**Castle**_

_"You sit at the board and suddenly your heart leaps. You hand trembles to pick up the piece and move it. But what chess teaches you is that you must sit there calmly and think about whether it's really a good idea and whether there are other, better ideas."_

_**-Stanley Kubrick**_

Have you ever felt an instant where there was such a sudden and indescribable feeling of loss and pain that you had to stop and hold your chest in fear that a part of you was just gone?

That was exactly where Eric Northman was. It was as if a piece of him had died without warning...infinitely disappeared from his wide grasp and took with it in that abrupt moment of emotional bankruptcy nearly all sanity he possessed. It was all he could do to dial the numbers on the cell without destroying it - though that was a short lived victory for the phone. When neither Sookie or her brother answered he tossed it into the wall shattering it to many small bits and sparks.

He cursed the sun in his native tongue. Keeping him in its cruelty from that which he should have held closest, cutting him off from all he wanted. There was an acute and unexpected forfeiture of a very section of his soul. His body burned, his mind screamed, and every fiber that composed him rose in cacophonous rage against the daylight. Pacing like a caged animal near the door. Every tick of the clock drew on far too long, the seconds turning to minutes seemed like his many centuries all wrapped into one long torturous session bent on destroying him.

Why on earth had he ever wanted to feel the sun again? It was a hateful, treacherous barrier that was between him and where he longed to be. Going to rest was unthinkable, he was empty, the connection that had bound him so intimately to his night and often all of his plans these evenings was gone. He couldn't feel anything, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to feel anything again. Until he was able to see for himself what had happened he would never be able to sleep.

Now that his queen had been removed the game had lost any significance.

_**Bon Temps-Sookie's House**_

Sookie screamed as the drug took hold; it took it several minutes, more than enough time for Alcide to rid himself of the evidence by taking it to the truck outside. As he returned he saw the girl screaming in the bed, curling in on herself like a wounded pup. He realized he shouldn't have made a deal with Pam at all. His heart sank when he reached toward her and she looked back at him with agony on her face.

"Don't touch me...it hurts...don't...oh god...why does it hurt?" Sookie half-whined, half-whimpered. Her skin was bright red, and her body temperature was well above normal. As if the drug was boiling out the offending blood in her veins.

"Sookie!" Tara came into the room but only needed a moment to notice. "Holy shit! We need to get you to a hospital Sookie!"

"Ye...yeah..." Sookie agreed with a moan..."Hospital..."

"What the hell happened Alcide?" Tara asked, reaching out despite the hiss of pain and helping Sookie off the bed, though she nearly crumpled a moment later and the werewolf had to catch her before she added more bruising to her dangerous condition.

"I don't know. I came in to check on her and she just started screaming." He lied, better at it than many might think given his usual lawful nature. "Earlier she was moaning but I thought it was just a nightmare after...everything...you know."

"Fuck, this isn't just a nightmare." Tara cursed. "Can you take her to the hospital? I don't want to leave Lafayette alone right now...after everything. I'll get him up and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Yeah, yeah." He was already half-way down the stairs and dashing for his truck with the girl in his arms so warm it was almost painful to touch her. "Fuck Sookie, I'm sorry...I'm sorry...Fuck...fuck fuck."

She just muttered something, and she didn't sound coherent at all it was something about 'bubbles and apples'. He tossed her in the passenger side as gently as possible while still being swift. Putting her seat belt around her and dashing to his side, not bothering with his own seat belt as he tore out of the drive and down the road. There wasn't a hospital very far from here he just prayed it wouldn't be too late, or that they would be able to help her.

When he got there they took her away from him, much to his chagrin and moved her to an ice bath. He was allowed to wait in a room down the hall since he wasn't immediate family. Werewolf senses allowed him to hear every whimper and gasp of pain as clearly as if he'd been in the room himself. A nurse had explained it too him. It was the only way they could try to regulate her temperature so she wouldn't end up with brain damage or all manner of other bodily problems.

It wasn't too long later that Tara and Lafayette showed up, and then Jason, who as family at least got to go try to comfort her.

"This...do you think it could be left over from the witch that attacked everyone Lafayette, the bitch cast that weird fire spell trying to burn Sookie - maybe it was more than just that one moment." Tara said, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Alcide didn't speak up though. He couldn't come to grips with outing himself as the man that might have killed Sookie when so many other things hadn't been able to put her down. Just because he'd let a damn fanger appeal to the attraction he'd had for Sookie. He'd kill Pam when he saw her again, if she didn't tell Eric about it and got herself killed first. The werewolf hated the guy, but he recognized that the vampire loved her in his own twisted notion of the word.

In the room, Sookie was grasping Jason's hand, it still hurt like hell but the water seemed to make it burn less at least. "J-jas-son. I-I d-don't-t know-ow wha-wha-what happen-en-ed."

"It's okay Sookie, we'll get you thought this." Jason said, patting her sisters hand and looking at her as comfortingly as he could manage. "We've been through worse, we don't have to talk."

"E-eric-c-c, Ba-Ba-Ba-Bill." She stuttered, her body shivering from the water even though she still felt as if she was on fire. Though it had transformed from a raging bonfire down to more of a ember. "I-I ca-can't-t fe-fe-feel-le the-the-them. Ph-phone?"

"I don't have mine with me." Jason said apologetically. "I just ran out of the house, I'm lucky I remembered to grab anything. I don't know if I even closed the door. God Sookie, you used to say I was a magnet for trouble."

"You-you ar-ar-are." She answered, trying to give a smile she didn't feel. She was worried; her world had just been rewritten. Like a computer that was rebooted, she didn't feel her connections to any vampires anymore. Which made her worry that something had happened to Bill or Eric- possibly both of them, had Russel gotten free of the spell and the silver? It wasn't as if she knew how it worked if a vampire died while you were connected to them. She was fairly certain it would feel just this lonely but without all the burning alive.

"Okay, we'll need to see Sookie alone for a bit Jason." The nurse said that came into the room with a clipboard, balancing some medicine on it. "We need to ask her some more questions and check some things with her circulation she'll need to be out of the tub and nude for."

"All right." Jason nodded, looking back at his sister. "Sook, I'll ask everyone else if they have a phone, if not I'll see if I can borrow one from the staff. First take your treatment; you can worry about them later. Okay?"

She wanted to yell at him that 'no, no it's not okay at all' but the pathetic look he was giving her and the way he squeezed her hand she just nodded through all the shaking and chattering of teeth. Hopefully she'd stop shivering at least if she was allowed to get out of the arctic bath.

_**Bon Tempts - Bill's Home**_

"Jessica, get out of the way before I force you. No one picked up the phone at Sookie's house and she could be in danger!" Bill's voice was uneven as he stood near his progeny at the door leading up out of the caged area with beds where they had been spending their days. The regular rooms where they could rest were still undergoing construction so they'd been resting in the silver cage when he had felt the connection vanish.

"Bill." Jessica snapped back at him, her fangs bared in her irritation she was having trouble controlling them. "Even if something did happen, what the hell are you going to do even if you get there in the middle of the day? Blow ash from your burned corpse on her enemies? Think god damn it. I'm not letting you wander off to commit suicide. Didn't I tell you that before? Think."

"Yes...I suppose that is true...you are right..." Bill relaxed a bit from his aggressive stance. "I should relax; I will have to wait here and keep trying to call them."

"You should rest, you haven't much lately and you're already bleeding pretty heavily." Jessica said with a sigh. "You know I like Sookie, but she dropped you like a dead fish, didn't come back to you, even after she drank buckets of your blood, maybe you shouldn't be so worried about her."

"But...she saved me Jessica..." Bill frowned at his child. "We cannot forget the debts we owe to anyone. I have to do what I can to assure her safety."

"Yeah yeah, blah blah, you love her I know." Jessica rolled her eyes and returned to sitting on her bed with a huff. "Can I sleep without you wandering off to set yourself on fire? I have a date tomorrow."

Normally he might have been interested, but he just waved to let her know he wasn't going to rush off thoughtlessly. No, he had a lot to think about. He cared about Sookie, he was greatly concerned for what could have caused the disappearance of his bond - worried that it could mean her death. Eric might know but he didn't want to alert the Viking if he hadn't felt the difference from the longer distance.

He sat on the edge of his own bed, wiping at the blood in his eyes and wondering what he felt. He was loyal, and yet...the burning need he'd possessed to keep Sookie safe had changed...his mind even though he knew it should be on Sookie kept turning to other needs of the kingdom, and fears that they would soon face retribution for killing Nan. What exactly his distraction symbolized was too troubling for him to want to dwell on; he kept dialing his phone trying to contact anyone (other than Eric) that might be able to tell him what Sookie's current status was.

_**Almost night fall**_

Sookie had undergone some more treatment, and she was sleeping by the time Jason had found a phone to bring back to her. He instead returned to everyone else, letting them know they could leave. Sookie was stable again but the hospital wanted to keep her overnight for observation and he wanted to stay with her. He wanted to give everyone else the chance to leave before night fell. He still remembered the other threat Sookie had told him about, not aware of what had transpired with Russel.

Once he'd convinced the rest he could handle it, even Alcide, he sat back down in her room with a sigh, looking over her. She looked completely different...like the life was returning to her. If he hadn't seen how awful she looked himself that afternoon he wouldn't have believed what she'd gone through to be resting here peacefully now.

He figured there would be all manner of trouble once night fell and he had his gun loaded with wooden bullets if any vampires he didn't recognize as the usual bunch around Sookie showed up. Somehow he doubted they would care that it wasn't visiting hours for anyone...hell he was only there cause of her condition and one of the nurses had been a good friend of Gran's.

The sun had barely set and Jason knew he better also get some food from the cafeteria now if he planned to look after Sookie all night. There was a small noise as if his sister was stirring. When he turned to say something to her he jumped back feeling like he might lose his skin he'd started so sharply. Staring at the still smoking Eric in shock...though the vampire wasn't looking at him at all. The Sheriff of area five was still staring at Sookie, picking up one of her hands gently.

"Uh...I'm gonna go get us some food...tell her that if she wakes up huh?" Jason said awkwardly before he left the room. At least it was one of the ones he knew wanted to protect his sister. Which probably left her fairly safe but it was hard to tell.

"Mmm." Sookie moaned, stirring slowly while Eric rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand lightly. Blood dried near his eyes. Relief only akin to when he'd found Godric flooded him at seeing her. She looked well enough; there were no physical injuries he could note. Which made him smile when she woke up and looked at him.

"Eric..." She muttered. "I thought something was wrong. Are you okay?"

There was nothing of the pull she felt before tonight, but she was still happy to see him there, well. Despite herself she squeezed his hand in return.

"I am fine." He leaned down to pull her up into his arms. "I thought I'd lost you Sookie...it was as if the end had come yet the torment would never end."

"Eric..." She mumbled, shocked a moment at the embrace before she returned his hug. Not certain what to say to that she just enjoyed the familiar arms around her, feeling safe and relaxed, even if it was only for a moment.

"Sookie!" Bill entered the room next. "What happened to you? I thought you'd...are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah you all." She blushed a bit at all the attention she was garnering. "I'm fine. I...it was like something was burning me and then you weren't there anymore. I could always sort of feel you before but now I can't...not in the same way. They put me in this ice bath today - it was cold as hell...but I'm pretty much better now."

Emotions were fluttering around her heart and chest that she wasn't sure what they meant. She was happy to see them both well, that they at least appeared to be fine. Yet, something had changed. Her heart didn't break from the way they both looked at her but she was still uncertain what any of it meant.

"Halycon." Bill muttered in recognition. "It's getting more popular with orders like the Fellowship of the Sun."

Eric didn't even look at Bill, he had drawn back when Sookie did but he was still staring at her, a day full of fear left him wanting to revel in the fact that she was there in front of him. Who or what had done this to her could die later.

"Huh, what the hell is Halycon?" Sookie asked, frowning as they failed to explain, as usual.

"Halycon is a drug. It's fairly new. It's used to remove all the ties of blood a vampire has in a human's system." Eric explained before Bill could speak up. "Someone wanted us to not be able to track you anymore Sookie."

"What...why? Do you think it was something one of Russels goons could have done? Or that it could have happened before he was frozen?" She asked, trying to figure out what the hell was happening to her.

"What do you mean 'before he was frozen'?" Bill interjected. "You know where Russel Edgington is?"

_**Fangtasia**_

"What the fuck do you mean 'you thought it was for me?' That doesn't make any fucking sense!" Pam snapped, she'd already kicked out her meal for the evening now that she'd heard back from a very unhappy werewolf what had happened to Sookie. "You weren't suppose to nearly kill them. You just said it would hurt more."

"Yeah, if it was for your blood." The old woman said on the other end of the line, unconcerned with the angry vampire occasionally cursing at her in Swedish. "Or weaker blood. I figured you wanted to remove a personal bond from someone. You're only a hundred years old dear. I gave you a stronger dose that burned faster cause that seemed to be what you were after."

"So...what if it was given to one that Eric had a connection too?" Pam asked, trying to sound sweet but mostly coming off as a controlled viciousness.

"Well that was a bad idea. Your brain is starting to rot with the rest of you." The woman commented. "They'd probably die of fever unless someone got them to a hospital and into an ice bath. You have to ask for the dose for who you are planning to effect. Normally something like a connection as old to one like Eric should take weeks, and a straight detox shouldn't be attempted at all. I wouldn't be surprised if there was brain damage or some sort of permanent effect."

"Right...well thanks." She muttered, hanging up the phone and then knocking everything off the desk even though Ginger had just reorganized it last night. "Shit...shit shit shit! Goddammit...this was stupid."

If the old bag was right, and sadly she usually was, then Sookie could have some sort of permanent damage and she needed to go wolf hunting before Alcide turned her in. She couldn't tell Eric it was her...not after he'd banished her from his sight the last time outside of Moon Goddess. She picked a gun out of the wall locker and looking over her dress moved to change. She had to silence him before Eric ever had a chance to learn what had really happened. It wasn't ever her plan to kill Sookie, now she knew for certain that couldn't be a goal - not with the way he'd run out of club before night had fully fallen. "Fuckin' Sookie."

**End Chapter**

I was excited to write this chapter. Lots more jumping around - but to me that's more like the show as it hops about frequently between different perspectives. Whoo broke 10k words, just gotta aim for 20 now.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: Sorry if you feel Pam was a little off. Loving people makes you do stupid shit sometimes. I think it's not all that out of character after her rage scene and tears at the end of fourth season. Far as the bond between Sookie and the vampires - well, it's changed the rules a little. As always, the feedback makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!


	6. Forfeit

**Chapter Six:** _**Forfeit**_

_"Opportunity often comes disguised in the form of misfortune, or temporary defeat."_

_**-Napoleon Hill**_

Sookie sighed lightly, the pain was still there but it was steadily fading. Mostly her agony was emotional - and there was very little to be done about that. She couldn't just tell the vampires to get out of her room and leave her alone when there was a three thousand year old psychopathic vampire that was a possible danger to all of them. She had gone over the story of her past few days and they were both silent as they digested the news.

A few months ago they probably would have asked if she was joking, but so much strange shit had happened lately they just stared at her as she explained that Edgington was unalive but not really well. She described finding him at Sam's and how they tied him last night to a tree with silver, but that the stake hadn't worked on him so she wasn't sure that sunlight would.

"Stasis." Eric finally stated, Bill and Sookie just glancing over to him as if surprised he knew something. "I haven't seen it before myself but I heard about it from Godric before. Mages."

"So like witches?" Sookie asked blankly, not knowing what to think. "Please tell me it's not more witches. The guy saved Tara so he couldn't be all bad."

"Mages are different than witches..." Was all Bill offered me before focusing more fully on Eric, he didn't like his sheriff but there were many times Eric was more well informed than he. "but I thought they'd all died out. That's what...I heard."

He still hesitated on mentioning Lorena, though she had offered him most of the things he knew about other Supes.

"They moved on, it was all Godric told me...but he never used the words 'died' when he discussed them with me." Eric explained his gaze distant as he seemed to be remembering another time and place. "I met them once before but they must be here in response to what happened with the maenad and then the witches."

"Abuse of power...that seems a bit far fetched - the mages haven't put their influence on the world in ages and..."

"That you know of Bill." Eric interrupted him. "I remember a similar time during the witch hunts. Mages still take offence if too much magic is abused. If it's all in one area it is more likely to draw them out. Don't take it lightly. According to Sookie's story he stopped Russel with no more than two words...hopefully its daylight when the spell wears off."

Sookie had to admit, as much as she didn't like it, she sort of agreed with that observation, Russel Edgington was bad news all around and him suffering the true death would be better all around for everyone in the world. Of course if Eric had just killed him then that wouldn't be needed in the first place.

"How long do you think it will be before it wears away?" Bill asked, he was already pulling out his phone, doing his job as King was paramount while the elder was still trapped.

"Depends," A vaguely familiar voice interrupted the train of thought of everyone and Sookie frowned at the elf like man that had entered the room. "The spell is secure until such a time as I leave this place. It is not taxing to augment time around one of your kind. It takes almost nothing for one the age of that creature."

Eric had moved in front of Sookie - or at least between her and the new arrival. Bill frowned and didn't dial with his phone quite yet.

Bishop the man had called himself, Sookie just frowned, not knowing what to think of him. He however was scanning the situation calmly, like it was a puzzle to be worked out, patient as his gaze considered over each vampire and then raising a brow at Sookie when he saw her. He said something in a foreign tongue she couldn't quite make out.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked, Eric's fangs had come out with that silly snapping sound they make. Sookie frowned as yet again she was made a side part of the conversation.

"Just interesting the things human science manages." The man commented. "Sometimes they get rather closer to magic than most realize."

"What do you want with Sookie." Eric was much more to the point.

"Uh hello," Sookie interjected, not wanting the vampires speaking for her. "My hospital room, my visitor, can I talk please?"

Bill frowned; Eric took a couple steps to one side but still eyed the man like he wanted the tiniest excuse to eat him - which he probably did.

"What can I do for you mister...ah Bishop?" Sookie asked as kindly as she could, but mostly it came out sounding confused. She wanted them all to leave so she could rest.

"You, have an interesting amount of tangles about you mmm?" The man commented in such a way like she should have known what he was talking about. She doubted he meant her hair, but figured she must look awful. "I Miss Stackhouse, would like for you to describe to me your supernatural experiences. You have more mystical residue on you than most sub-humans I've ever seen. Certainly you can give me a fair idea as to all the things that have happened here."

"Uh..." She stared at him. "Why? Most people don't want their secrets passed out and I ain't interested in gossiping about them. I'm already in the hospital."

"It is not every finite detail I am looking for. There were two creatures here abusing the natural order and I wish to know what they did from people that witnessed it. You aren't purely human, but close enough that your testimony will suffice." He explained, gesturing and the recliner that Jason was sitting in moved to the side of her bed on it's own. Making her stare, despite herself she had to mutter.

"That's pretty cool." She was fairly certain the nurses must have drugged her.

"I appreciate your admiration miss." He said, either unaware of the agitated vampires around him or unconcerned - probably the later.

"So...you're a mage..." She knew she shouldn't be getting more involved in the supe's world but she was already there and she was curious. Apparently this was another rare event so she might as well try to learn what she can. "Not a witch...how is that different?"

"To your limited perceptions it would be quite similar..." He started.

_"Thanks...jerk..."_ Sookie thought with a vague frown at the insult, even if he didn't seem to mean it as such. Listening as he continued.

"Mages and witches for humans aren't far apart. We use spells; we augment the world through mystical as opposed to scientific means. Mages however, true mages, as opposed to using magic to pull on mystical means already written into the world as a sub truth - like vampires or were creatures are - augment the world by willing reality itself to bend to our whims." He explained in a way that seemed as if he was perfectly comfortable with it, as if he'd said it many times before this. "We can walk the many worlds unlike witches, and our powers are not on a scale near theirs. Similar to the sun and the moon, what they do is just a pale reflection of what we are capable of."

"So...why are you here? Just to ask about other people using magic? Like the maenad and Marnie?" Sookie scrunched her face up, the guy was so feminine, unassuming, it was difficult to believe he could augment reality - but then that fit into so much of her life the last few years. "So you...are like a police officer for mystical...stuff?"

She blushed a little, that was a lame description and even she knew it - she had to get back to reading her word a day calendar and maybe that would help her.

"That is a fairly close assessment between the mortal world and the supernatural. Though I'd imagine it is closer to the F.B.I or the specialized agencies that deal with more serious crimes." He stated politely, not seeming to have an issue with explaining to me. A refreshing change for Sookie from the way vampires always looked annoyed or bored when answering questions for her. Or the way there were's were always uncomfortable about letting any information pass their lips.

"Okay...well...I guess it can't hurt to talk to you." She said with a shrug. "Look you two...I'm sorry...but I still don't really want to see you. I need time. I appreciate you helping me and looking out for me but still I need time."

Bill just nodded and headed into the hallway, finally finishing his dialing to call elsewhere. King Bill the professional. Eric hesitated and seemed to resist acting on some impulse before he headed out as well. Sookie glanced at the door after them, frowning vaguely.

"He loves you, you realize. A rare emotion from a vampire." Her guest observed, making her frown a bit.

"They both do, that's the problem...I don't know how I feel...I just don't want to be a part of it anymore." Sookie said with a shake of her head. Blinking as the man near her bed laughed, it was a light sound with his tenor, almost musical. He had the same sort of mystic allure as every other supernatural creature - though that surprised her less and less as time went on.

She frowned at the mirth, not finding her personal situation amusing at all, but couldn't quite voice her distaste when she looked over to him. There was another moment, longer this time, where she could see golden sparks in his eyes.

"You really don't know...oh how the worlds have changed since I last walked them." He observed with that same amusement flooding his voice - making it warmer than it was usually when he was only explaining things.

"I...what?" Sookie scowled finally. "What don't I know?"

"Fae blood, even watered down as yours is, makes vampires fall in love with the holder - assuming they survive the feeding." He explained with that same amusement. "I suppose they both felt love for you, but it was false in one case. Generally, fae blood attracts any other supernatural creature - it's a protection mechanism as well as a natural extension of the telepathic abilities they control. For supernatural creatures your presence acts as a certain animal magnetism. You never realized?"

Sookie continued to stare at him like he'd grown a second head. But it explained oh so much...beyond just the vampires, but Alcide, Sam...other things that had shown an interest in her. She had to grit her teeth. She wanted to scream, or cry, her whole love life was just cause of her damn ability, she felt more cursed than ever.

"I apologize." He commented, watching her about to cry, the amusement had left his voice. "I should have considered a kinder manner in which to phrase my explanation."

"You said just one of them was fake...which one was it?" But she had a sinking feeling she already knew.

"The fake? The shorter dark haired one." He stated. "Bill I believe he is called."

Sookie wanted to cry more...Bill had never loved her at all? It was just some...stupid faerie thing...she hated the fae. She hated all of them. They'd stolen her grandfather, killed him, tried to kidnap her twice, wanted to pluck her away from the world like some kind of fruit. All their blood had done for her was make her feel more pain. Nothing in her life would have been awful, she could have been normal and not a weird ass telepath everyone in her town just thought was insane.

"I should leave you. We can discuss your experiences when you aren't so ill." Bishop commented, as if he were thinking out loud. "Be wary Ms. Stackhouse. Your fate is unclear...there are many paths in front of you and most are filled with danger."

After that ominous warning he left, but Sookie was glad he'd waited for his weird mystic police business, she needed to cry. She didn't know what to do with her life...she didn't want anymore danger or getting beaten up...a normal life looked better than ever - and she wanted to spend a while shedding tears over the fact she'd never be able to have one.

Outside Eric just eyed the man that walked past him, he didn't say anything. He was angry the man had caused Sookie pain, but at the same time, the man had possibly done the one thing that would bring Sookie back to him. He wasn't sure himself if the man was telling the truth - that was a losing battle. He was aware he felt something very deep and very real for Sookie before he'd ever tasted her blood.

It was hard to just stand outside listening to her cry, but he didn't have to have her blood in him to know she wanted to be left alone. It was painful, but she was alive, and whatever had happened, it was sort of in his favor. That should have made him feel better. Yet that thought didn't cheer him up at all...

**End Chapter**

Some more Eric goodness. A little more of the new guy and what he's about town for. Russel's still tied to a tree with silver chains - serves him right imo.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: Thanks for the continued feedback. Made me want to go ahead and work to get this posted when I had been planning to wait a few more days before writing more for this fiction. You guys rock.


	7. Scrambled Feelings

Quick Note: For those uncertain last chapter - Bishop was saying it was Eric that really loved Sookie and not Bill. This fiction is a Eric x Sookie fiction. Okay, read on!

**Chapter Seven:** _Scrambled Feelings_

_"There are moment in life, when the heart is so full of emotion that if by chance it be shaken, or into it's depths like a pebble drops some careless word, it overflows, and it's secret, split on the ground like water, can never be gathered together."_

_**-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**_

_**Behind Merlotte's Bar**_

It was slight, there was a bit of a smile hinting at the edge of Eric's lips however. The sight of Edgington unable to move wrapped in silver around a great oak and at his mercy somehow lessened Eric's irritation of the evening. It was up to him now what happened to Russel - The former King had no title to protect him, and his age didn't mean much when he was practically netted from head to toe in silver, and he was poaching on King Bill's land, his own as the sheriff of Area five.

Bill was less amused and still seemed uncertain in general of how to take this neatly metallic wrapped elder that he'd expected to cause so much trouble. Edgington was already down as dead in the vampire books, he wouldn't lose anything by murdering the man then and there. Still, he hesitated - there was already a lot of heads threatening to roll as a result of him and Eric slaying Nan. If they could use the elder as a bargaining chip, that would be better than just killing him. Either way...they didn't even have a way of knowing when the spell would cease to go off, and he wasn't exactly easy to restrain in the position he'd been frozen in.

"We should cover him completely in silver...coat him with it while he can't move." Eric suggested with a vicious glint entering his hazel eyes. "I can find a much more secure place to dump him this time."

"You are no longer in charge Eric - your lack of foresight and desire for vengeance is what allowed him to get free in the first place." Bill reminded, ignoring the very small glare he got for the reminder. "I am the King of Louisiana. I believe we should keep him tied and netted and move him into the basement of my building. The prison there will suffice in holding him should he somehow get free of the rest of his bindings."

"Of course, your majesty," He said, bowing his head slightly, a bit of his accent showing through with his sarcasm. "I'd prefer to keep him."

"What would you offer me in return?" Bill asked. Though somehow this song and dance seemed more a way to put Eric further under his control - his heart wasn't in it. "I believe I could hand him to you if you give up on trying to court Sookie."

"Russel's not worth that..." Eric replied seriously. "So, with Russel taken care of, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"The mage..." Bill interjected before Eric walked away - he'd already started to turn but he couldn't openly defy Bill while he retained the position of King. "...you've met them before, true mages."

"Godric offered them complete respect when I was still with him, when I was very young." Eric commented, eyes a bit distant a moment before they grew hard again. "The man smelled similar back then, strong blood similar to faerie, but he called himself Deacon."

"So it's a title, Bishop. Do they all use such titles? Taken from the Catholic clergy?" Bill commented, gathering what information Eric would offer while he was in the mood for it.

"I think so." Eric nodded; it didn't hurt to confirm the fairly obvious. He believed that it was likely the Catholic Church had actually stolen their titles from something much older and more powerful but he felt no need to point it out to his King. "I wouldn't cross him."

"Large compliment coming from you," Bill didn't smile though, Eric never backed down unless something was serious. Of course he could still be frustrated after his last run in with the witches. "Do you think he wants to hurt Sookie?"

"No." Eric said honestly. _"If he did she'd be dead and we probably wouldn't even remember her." _The internal monologue wasn't comforting, finally he shook his head. "Well, if you have things under control here, I should return to Fangtasia."

He didn't want to leave Sookie, or even the city, but he had work to do which didn't allow him to guard her personally. Walking toward his car when Bill motioned lightly he kept the conflict off his face not wanting to give away how much he'd interacted with true mages. He'd met them more than once before but he'd implied well enough that wasn't the case without outright lying.

He flew into the sky, he had to make his appearance at Fangtasia before Pam got frustrated with him, and he could still feel her anxiety with his disappearance into the sunset that afternoon. It was something he'd have to make up to her later.

_**Sookie's House - Next Day**_

They kept her for observation at the hospital, it wasn't a long visit so she didn't have much to take home but was ready to go take a shower as she didn't arrive there with an extra set of clothes and had sweat into the ones she had on so much she could still pick up the smell of her body odor from them. It was gross.

Starting up the shower to warm a bit she got herself undressed and shoved the clothes in the hamper. Steeping into the stream of hot water she could feel it burn a little but it was nothing compared to how she'd woken the previous day so she managed to relax and enjoy it. It was surprisingly quiet in the house, Jason didn't come in with her cause he had work he had to go do from a tree that fell in one of the roads. Lafayette and Tera were trying to move back into Lafayette's house - there were too many vampires that just showed up around Sookie.

She considered things she needed to get done around the house the next few days, Sam had called to apologize he couldn't come see her in the hospital and told her she could have a week off. Holly and Arlene could use the money anyway given all the recent damage to their homes. Hers was in impeccable condition thanks to Eric.

Which made her realize it was the first time she'd thought back on Eric and Bill since she'd gotten in the car with Jason. It was odd; she hadn't had a glimpse of thought concerning them until just now. They weren't the first thing on her mind every moment...regardless of who had removed the bond she almost wanted to thank them. It was a relief not to feel torn in two, or to want a vampire on each arm. She would be able to sort her feelings without the weird dreams getting in the way. It was just too bad there was someone else out to get her.

_"The fake? The shorter dark haired one."_

She shivered lightly at the memory of the clear tenor telling her it was Eric that loved her even if it was by the matter of omission. Then she plucked up her shampoo out of the gathering of products in her bathroom and put some in her hands so she could lather her hair as her thoughts turned toward her troubles of the heart.

_"Is he right? Did Bill never really love me? It was just a matter of blood for him? He had fed from me many more times before the bond was broken." _She thought with a frown. It was hard to consider that her first love was taken in by her tasting like a fairy but she had to admit it wasn't like he had a golden track record. But Eric didn't exactly either, he may have forgotten himself for a while but that didn't take away what he'd done.

It was still one big circle...but as guilty as it made her feel, she felt more of a pang when she remembered her time with Eric as opposed to her time with Bill. She needed to talk to Bishop again, find out what else he knew - or at least what else he would tell her. How could he possibly know who loved who was something else she wanted to know. A frown was back on her face, she preferred not dwelling on Bill and Eric every moment.

She forced herself to push aside those feelings so instead she could finish her shower, going downstairs to dig through the fridge, getting some ham out and fixing herself a sandwich. Tossing some chips on the table and pouring a glass of iced tea. It would be a better day if she had to shove it down her own throat. The knock on the door certainly made her perk, blinking in surprise at the bloody mess of Alcide that fell into her room, leaving streaks of blood on her new carpet and making her lucky to have jumped back before she ended up underneath him.

"Oh my god! Alcide!" Sookie shrieked, bending down to look at him. He was only looking at her through one eye. The other was swelled shut with the damage he'd taken. He had bite marks all over and given how close to dawn it still was she could only assume he'd been fighting a vampire. "Who did this to you?"

"Pam..." He half coughed some more blood unto the rug, making it even less redeemable. "...she..." He swallowed and coughed some more.

"Shhh." Sookie said. "I'm gonna call nine-one-one."

She was about to get up when he reached over and grabbed her wrist. "No...I'll live...I have to tell you first."

Against her better judgment (and because his grip was more than she could fight out of easily) she stayed next to him on the rug. Ignoring the fact that the growing blood pool was starting to soak her jeans - she was getting good at washing blood out of her clothes. "What Alcide?"

"She...I was the one..." he coughed a few more times. "I injected you with the drug that wiped the bonds. Pam put me up to it...I...I shouldn't have..."

Sookie just stared at him, more shocked than when he'd fallen in on her floor dying. Alcide had violated her; he'd done what he wanted to her even though she was helpless to stop it. She had a flicker of hate, she half wanted to let him bleed on the floor and then she pulled away despite his objections. "Shut up Alcide, I don't want to talk to you."

He winced at the notable chill in her tone; it was so cold she could have done a decent impression of Eric when he was angry. She dialed the number to call the ambulance. Discussing a few moments what happened without sounding remorseful for the state Alcide was in. She hung up and then glared at him while standing near one of the walls. "Pam put you up to it did she?"

Pam would probably not survive well if Eric found out...and Sookie had thought that they were sort of friends. Maybe not the BFF sort, but at least she respected her. Eric's second hadn't even offered her the chance to choose - she might have gone along with it willingly. What the hell had Pam been thinking?

_"That Eric would drop me like a bad habit_." Sookie decided as soon as she thought the question. _"She's been bitter for weeks about him deciding to kill himself for my sake. Should I expect a similar response from Jessica? Will I ever be safe?"_

She didn't have much time to dwell on those thoughts before the ambulance and police arrived - she had to sit through another round of questioning from Andy and Jason. Though Andy was a bit more laid back than the last time she talked to him. She wasn't focused enough to want to read their thoughts or she might have learned about his addiction to vamp blood. Fortunately she was so concerned with things already stressing her she didn't have to add to the list.

_**Fangtasia**_

Eric was frowning vaguely, he noticed that Pam was injured last night; she was torn up, bloody, and looked like she'd been in quite a scuffle. She didn't approach him about it so he assumed she'd protected herself and it wasn't a big deal. He didn't particularly care if she didn't want to talk about it, he trusted her to do what she had to do to cover up any problems.

He however, was still depressed; he wanted to find Sookie, to reestablish the bond that had been lost. Being there at all times to watch over her wasn't possible, even Bill at least lived across the street - but now that the bond had vanished from all of them he knew Bill would want to claim her as soon as he could. The lack of proximity was frustrating to him. Not knowing who had been targeting her was even more frustrating. He'd already gone through most of his contacts, all of them that would know about any sales of Halycon.

There had been a sale to a hospital for the purposes of helping to get over the addictive effects of vampire blood. It was legitimate; it was also the only sale he knew about. A few vials had been stolen, but no one remembered anything about the missing vials so he assumed they had been Glamoured. Which left a supe as the culprit targeting Sookie, what else.

Eric called in a lot of small favors to assemble that much, but it still didn't tell him who it could be. Possibly Russel but that didn't seem his style; Bill wouldn't have risked removing his own bond. He'd already questioned every one of his own vampires last night except for Pam who was out. He put his head on his hands while he thought hazel eyes dark and unforgiving. Whenever he found the responsible party, they would suffer as he had suffered, it would be hundreds of years he would torment them. Long past when they had already lost their sanity - as he nearly had the long day he had to wait to check on Sookie.

Still, he would have a lot of time to decide what to do with them; first he had to find them. He assumed it was a new vampire, someone that hadn't announced their arrival to his area. Possibly someone looking to harm Bill even more than Eric, as Kings went he was young and weak - Eric had expected for some time the sharks would circle to take him out of the position. There are some elders that would do it out of pure bitterness that such a young one had been given a title meant for vampires far older than he.

Eric had hoped when they acted they wouldn't bring Sookie into it - but it was the best guess he had. He would have to hire a tracker. Try to find out where there were vampires in his territory unannounced. He would have to talk to Bill again as well - as much as he'd rather not warn his 'King' it would make Sookie safer. He wasn't willing to dethrone Bill if it put her in danger. Gritting his teeth he picked up his phone, having to play nice was something he disliked more and more as the nights went on.

**End Chapter**

Whew, moving the plot along. Well Sookie knows but Eric isn't aware yet. Eric's not feeling too forgiving though. Silly Alcide. Some action coming up next chapter probably.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: Again thanks for all the kind words. I tried to clear up questions in the comments at the beginning of the chapter. At least ones that don't hurt the overall plot - things never remain easy for our Heroine - expect that to continue.


	8. Lonely Day

**Chapter Eight:** _**Lonely Day**_

_Sever the line to the guilty past_

_To the ones who brought us nothing_

_Spoke of futures brave and proud_

_And brought only hate and war._

_Line the roads with hollow praise_

_mark the land with paper statues_

_Shadows fell on their futile ways_

_And then there was nothing more._

_**-VNV Nation Lyrics 'Solitary'**_

Sookie was frowning as she drove home from the hospital. It was getting closer to evening and a whole day worth of not worrying about other people was instead spent trying to explain things to the other unhappy were's that showed up to guard Alcide while he was down. Apparently as much trouble as he'd caused his new pack, there were many in its ranks that were promoting him as the next packmaster.

She was just as glad to get out of there, but it was getting closer to evening. The sun setting beyond the pine trees around the house was picturesque. Despite the chill that was setting in with evening, there was a certain beauty to it that even she had to admit. It was a nice view, and helped relax her some from the otherwise stressful day. So caught up in it she didn't realize there was someone else there until she turned toward the house and noticed them standing right next to her.

She leapt back (and probably several inches off the ground) as she took in her latest visitor with wide eyes. He was attractive, a shapely body, rich suit, dark hair and eyes, he reminded her a little of Bishop though the pointed ears sticking through his hair were so similar to Claudine's she had to frown. Recognizing him for what he was she snapped at him. "Look, I already told Claudine I am not going back to fairy land or whatever the hell that place was."

"You assume I care at all for the ridiculous seeking of my brethren." He commented lightly, he was still staring at the sunset, as if enjoying it despite Sookies outburst. "I am not here on fairy business."

"Uh huh...well whatever you want...no thanks. I don't need to be wrapped up in anything else." Sookie muttered. "People just need to leave me alone."

"If it were only that simple," He barely waved a hand and Sookie found herself unable to step further, she was there half walking past him toward her house, but for all her effort she couldn't get her body to move anymore. It was like her brains commands had been cut off from the rest of her. Well...at least from the neck down.

She craned her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, you need to leave me the hell alone. I don't know who you think you are dealing with...but I have a lot of friends that would be happy to kill you for messing with me."

It was with a bravado she didn't feel, though the threat was true enough. She just wanted to get in her house.

"Well, you really do have a spark to you. I should have expected as much from on of Niall's descendants." The fairy laughed, amused, as if the threat only egged him on further. "See, you assume, as most humans incorrectly do, that you have a choice."

Sookie took a deep breath and was about to scream when she felt an incredible burst of energy and the man was gone from her sight. As if he'd just vanished into mist, and she took a few more steps, stumbling but managing to stay upright.

"Well, you do just attract trouble hmm?" It was Bishop this time; he too was just there, looking over the spot where the man that could have been his brother had vanished. After a moment he instead went to looking over Sookie critically, and she felt a flush in her cheeks. She knew she must look like hell after helping with Alcide all day. She didn't have a chance that morning to really dress nice or do her hair.

"I apologize for dropping in unannounced." He finally said, as if done with his scan. "I felt a change in the tapestry and needed to interject."

"Well, I don't know what the tapestry is but thanks for saving me from...whoever that was. Want a coke or a ham sandwich?" She wasn't sure what true mages ate, but he seemed mostly human so she figured she would offer given he'd saved her. She really had to get out of the habit of being rescued all the time. It wasn't very tough woman-eqse.

"I don't eat meat..." Bishop offered. "Though a coke would be acceptable, can you describe who I just chased off? I failed to get a good glimpse given the distance."

This was all a bit above her head but she nodded and opened her door, allowing the man inside. Smiling a bit to herself when he began to look around at all the details - in that way he reminded her of the vampires she knew. They did that often enough when first entering a home.

"Well, he looked a lot like you...but more fairy like. I think you two probably could have been brothers, but you seem older than he did. (She wanted to add 'and less masculine - but refrained.) Are you part fairy?" She asked, taking him into the kitchen and gesturing lightly at the table if he wanted to sit down. "I could make you some eggs and toast - or do you not eat eggs?"

"I am a fourth fairy though I have done little travel to Arcadia or the Shadowlands. Eggs are acceptable. That would be lovely of you. Such a gracious hostess Ms. Stackhouse, I appreciate the manners after some of my other interactions here." Bishop stated in his almost purr of a tenor. Which made her realize the man outside had possessed a slightly deeper voice as well. He sounded a bit more energetic than the last times they'd talked, perhaps it was whatever he'd done outside to frighten off the other man.

"Are you two related?" She asked curiously, glancing over after cracking some eggs to start a scramble. "Cheese or veggies? I have some green peppers in the fridge, and some tomatoes."

"He's a somewhat distant cousin." Bishop answered thoughtfully, nodding as she listed off ingredients. "All are acceptable. I haven't eaten since the sandwich at the bar where you are a server."

"Wait...that was a few days ago." Sookie looked at him skeptically. "You haven't eaten in a few days?"

"I often forget." He said nonplussed, shrugging lightly as if it happened all the time. "I don't require sustenance as frequently as humans. Though, I came in hopes you could tell me what you know."

"Oh, sure I guess...let me finish this and we can discuss." She poured him a glass of coke and moved between getting the toast ready and finishing the eggs. She didn't want to add meat to her own plate in fear of offending him so she left her bacon in the fridge. "There are so many weird things, fairies, ghosts, vampires, shifters, witches, true mages..."

"You have compiled quite a list, and knowing about them at all is more than most will ever realize." He smiled lightly, as if it were a compliment. She offered a smile back, dishing up food and thinking a moment before breaking into a description of all the strange things she'd ever been through just in case he found something relevant - she left the more sordid details of her affairs out but it still took quite sometime. They'd both finished their meal, were on the second glass of iced tea, and she'd cut them some chocolate cake she'd bought at the store.

"Quite a series of tales," He commented once she'd finished the latest events with the ghosts and Lafayette. "No wonder your threads are so tangled and difficult to make out."

"My threads?" She had to ask because that wasn't the first time it had been brought up.

"We're all woven to each other by threads. The tapestry represents fate, and the threads are various paths we could take. Most people have few threads, while there are lots of options generally the choices and development closes off as people age. They have fewer and fewer threads - where you...you've touched so many supernatural areas of society you are almost as hard to read as they often are."

"So supernatural beings...have more threads than normal humans? More possibilities?" She asked, raising a brow skeptically. It was quite the story.

"Something akin to that, it depends on the creature. Some shifters have fewer possibilities than humans, vampires very rarely don't have an infinite number of threads all gathered and jumbled around them because of their immortality. The same is generally attributed to the fae, who have exceptionally long lives even if they are only quarter fae like myself."

"True mages?" She asked, as he'd brought himself up.

"We have been separated from the tapestry. The threads we weave are those of our choosing or to the order." Bishop was still the most friendly supernatural she'd ever met as to explaining his own history and abilities. "By not being a part of the regular flow of fate we are able to help fix things when they go awry."

"Like in Bon Temps?" Sookie was curious. It did seem like their little backwater town got a whole lot of attention for a small city.

"That is what I am investigating." He nodded to her. Smiling again. "Though you've been a great help. The list of individuals to speak with is greatly narrowed down by your stories."

"So you'll need to talk to everyone involved? What happens when you make up your mind? Do you wave a magic wand and make all the bad things that happened go away?" It was sort of a tempting prospect she had to admit.

"Not exactly. Those that were behind issues that haven't already faced punishment will. Those that are believed to be part of the issue. It will have to be something I look into." He answered honestly.

"What about that other guy that was here...your cousin?" She wanted to ask all night but hesitated until now, knowing he had what he wanted he might not come back. As much as she didn't want to be rescued she knew she couldn't take him on personally.

"He is...another issue I will have to deal with before I leave. He defected from the order. I am uncertain as to why he has an interest in you unless he's being paid to. By your own admittance there are many creatures that do not look upon you favorably." Bishop pointed out in the same matter of fact way. "Though now that I caught you with him he would be foolish to return I can offer you a talisman that will give some protection should he do so."

"Um...sure..." Sookie wasn't sure what else to say to that. It was nicer than all the vampire offers to keep her stashed away in their homes, or demands she stay away from work. She liked this Bishop guy, even if she didn't really understand what he did.

Then she found herself blushing again as his eyes trailed over her body, he wasn't quite giving her an eye fuck, there wasn't any emotion in it, but he didn't miss an inch. "I require something of yours you can wear at all times. A watch, a piece of jewelry, you may not take it off for any reason so a ring would also be nice."

"Um...wait here a minute. My gran probably has something in her jewelry I can use." Sookie said. She hadn't touched much of her grandmothers jewelry for anything, even dates, but this seemed like a better reason to put it to use. She doubted her grandmother's spirit would argue with her using her old engagement ring to protect herself. She couldn't quite manage to just wear it on a finger however so she hung it from a chain and returned to find Bishop getting another piece of cake.

She'd offered but had to smile at the idea of mages being chocolate lovers. At least other than his sort of jerk cousin mages were all right so far in her experiences. "Will this do?"

He eyed the ring for a while, then Sookie, finally nodding. "Yes, but you must wear it always - do you understand?"

The seriousness didn't elude her and she nodded as the smile vanished from her face. As much as she'd prefer to take care of herself, it just wasn't a very wise option when supernatural creatures entered the mix.

He muttered beneath his breath and she felt an electricity in the air the moment he started, motioning her to turn around and putting the necklace on Sookie as he finished the spell. When he dropped it she jumped from a shock but otherwise everything returned to normal as quickly as it'd gotten strange. Sookie knew she must have been feeling the effects of the spell. When she turned to thank him however, he was gone, the slice of cake untouched in the place where she'd been sitting.

"Bet supe's have never really thought about counting calories." She commented with a chuckle at the gesture. Sitting down to eat as she considered her long day. Then remembered what Alcide had told her. She had put it out of her mind during her long conversation with Bishop. She needed to talk to Pam...

Frowning she set the cake down after just a couple bites and picked up the phone to dial Fantasia.

"Fantasia. The Bar with a Bite. This is Felicia, can I help you?" She sounded sort of bored, so Sookie assumed she was one of the newly hired members.

"Hi, can I speak to Pam please?" Sookie asked as politely as possible.

There wasn't an answer, but she could hear the music and noise in the club, some band playing that she didn't recognize, though after another few seconds she had to pull the receiver away, Pam was a little louder than usual. "Sookie!"

"Sookie, how are you?" She asked, not expanding on that.

In her house the part fairy frowned. "Pam. I know it was you. Alcide told me, he also told me you kicked his ass. I'm wondering why I shouldn't call Eric and just tell him all about it."

"Sookie, I would just die." She sounded like she was laughing, but Sookie knew them well enough to know Pam couldn't act nervous with the other bartenders watching. "What would I need to trade for that?"

Now she was offering hush money. Anger flared in Sookie all over again, but she kept her lid on for the moment. Though it gave her an idea, months of hanging out with vampires had made her more devious regardless of how gullible she could still be at times. "I want you to convince Eric to sell me back my house."

"What realistic trade could I make?" She sounded more bored all of a sudden. Sookie realized it was probably asking too much, Eric only had his ownership of the house hold over her. It was a bit too much of a long shot. But Pam could be right...Sookie knew how protective Eric had been, he loved Pam in his own way but he might kill her.

"You owe me big for this." Sookie finally settled on. "I'll figure something out later."

"Great!" Pam sounded delighted for one of few times. "I'll make sure to take care of that. Anything else I can do for you?"

Sookie was tempted to ask to talk to Eric, she knew he had to be there. It was his club after all, but she wasn't sure what she would even say, or could say. Finally she settled for telling Pam 'no' and hanging up the phone with a sigh. So much for a day to herself, and she had to go back to work tomorrow night. Pouting she headed to clean up the house and at least get in a movie before her day 'alone' was over.

**End Chapter**

Poor Sookie, always getting drug into things that aren't really her fault. At least she's a little more devious than she used to be.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: : ) I appreciate all the kind words. Hope I keep you interested. Eric will probably find out about what Pam did, but not quite yet.


	9. Damn Fairies

**Chapter Eight: _Damn Fairies_**

_I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in faires, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?_

_**-John Lennon**_

Work was busy. Despite everything that happened lately people still seemed to like coming to Merlotte's to drink or eat, relax after a long day. It often was placed for just as much trouble as anywhere else. Repairs were still happening on the front door, Sam had put it off to some biker passing through on drugs and everyone seemed to accept it even with knowing Vampires roamed the night. She was just glad no one realized it had really been Russel.

Tara kept glancing toward the door nervously throughout the night and Sookie could 'hear' that she was still nervous about more coming today. Then she had Lafayette she was worried about and taking care of. All in all Sookie volunteered to stay over and count the money with Sam so Tara could leave before everyone else did. The horrible things seemed to happen when it got really late and the bar itself wasn't all that incredibly busy on a Thursday night - tomorrow would be much worse but Tara had taken the weekend off to be with her cousin.

There was enough help with Holly and Arlene competing for every possible hour and with Jessica they were usually covered if needed. Jessica just tended to work nights whenever she should. Sookie had seniority and could take more hours but when Jessica offered to work her weekend despite the guilt she felt at the lost money she accepted. She needed time to really think about what had happened and what she'd learned from it all. Certainly life was too short seemed a good lesson given all the deaths she'd reported in her long story to Bishop the day before.

Distracted with her own thoughts while no other tables needed tending she didn't even see it when the man that had assaulted her entered. The fae flirting with Tara at the counter before Sookie realized or could interject. She earned a glare from her friend when she walked up a moment later to do just that.

"You...what do you want?" Sookie asked with a frown on her face.

A brow rose at her and she wanted to curse how much like his 'cousin' he was even in actions. "I'm sorry miss am I disturbing you...I just came in to talk to my friend here."

"Really Sook, you can calm down. Alakant was just talking to me, visiting me while I was working. We're sorta going out, he was gonna go with me to dinner since I'm getting off a little early." Tara confessed, sending a bit of a smile to Alagant. "You should relax. Perhaps you need a drink."

"No...he attacked me this afternoon at my house Tara. You shouldn't trust him." Sookie said directly, Sam had come up behind them and some of the customers were starting to watch the scene - perhaps the scenes were why they kept coming as opposed to driving them off.

"Sookie, isn't it?" The man asked in a smooth voice deeper than Bishop's tenor, but still equally as attractive. "I think you must have mistaken me for someone else. Don't worry that happens sometimes. I was with Tara all this afternoon. I took her out shopping to make up for a missed date last week."

"Yep, all afternoon," Tara nodded, confirming his story. "You need to relax, not the whole world is out to get you Sookie. I know we've been through a lot. But if you need the time off tonight more than me I can stay. I think Alakant will understand. Would you mind Sam? I think maybe she's still not feeling well."

"Fine with me," Sam said, pouring some drinks. "Finish up your tables and go ahead and take the weekend off so you can recover more. I shouldn't have had to come back so early."

The man nodded politely. "It will be a pity, but I'll manage. Would you like me to walk you to your car Ms. Stackhouse?"

Sookie resisted the urge to smack him, but remembering the ring hanging around her neck she nodded lightly. "Fine."

She didn't want to, but she couldn't say anything else inside. Hoping that Bishop was right and his ward would work she followed the graceful man out of the bar. She supposed she couldn't blame Tara for being interested, fairy men or women were both drop dead gorgeous – at least until they died as far as she could tell.

"There see, nice and easy. I suppose Nigel put a ward on you...I can smell his magic around you." He said once they were closer to her car.

"Look, what do you want?" She supposed Nigel was also Bishop? She hoped so considering she couldn't remember anyone else named Nigel.

"I want to take you out of time." He said with a shrug. "Queen Mab offered good payment if I could bring you to her. Of course I could always just take your friends away one at a time. Memories are an easy fix...time consuming but not difficult. Who should I take after Tara? What about that vampire neighbor of yours? Or the big stupid blonde one that fancies himself a warrior."

"Leave my friends out of this...what the hell the fairy's want people for anyway?" Sookie figured as he hadn't attacked yet she had to be at least a little safe, she resisted the urge to reach up to the ring though she did have the desire to hold it. (Or to scream 'Help now!" at it but that didn't seem like how magic would work.) "Why are they harvesting us?"

"Children related to the fae hold a lot of magic for the cast out souls in the Shadowlands. They think they can absorb your light to return themselves to Arcadia." He said with a chuckle. "Don't get me wrong, they're fools and completely wrong, the Princes would slay them the moment they entered but the royalty is too concerned with it's war to noticed it's brethren being poached."

"Poached?" Sookie was frowning still, pondering if she could punch him and if she did if it would matter.

"You aren't descended from the shadow courts; their children don't have the light like the few remaining descendants from Arcadia. No...you are a child of the sky. Your clan would be displeased that you are being targeting if they knew, Niall would be up in arms." He commented thoughtfully. "I'm as bad as Bishop allowing myself to get off topic. Old habit you understand, being a teacher is a part of what we were. Now, you'll willingly break your ward and come with me."

"No." Sookie shook her head negatively. "No way! If this other clan would want to protect me why don't you inform them as to my existence and try to seek payment like that?"

It was a long shot but from the way he'd raised both brows at her she could tell it was something he hadn't thought about. The lingering silence meant he might be thinking of it now. Finally he shook his head. "No. The Clan of the Sky wouldn't deal with a fallen creature like me. They would consider me too close to the shadow..."

While he was still talking Sookie figured she might as well take her chance. She popped him right in the nose and then felt a burning on her chest as the ring got impossibly warm. She winced but then was tossed to the ground. Alakant's pleasant features transforming to monstrous ones, as the ones in the other world when she was there had done when they got angry. Claudine's had done the same thing when Eric had drained her, though that only lasted a moment.

"Impossible woman...Bishop won't always be able to save you...I'll wipe you from this world one way or the next. He can't stay here forever." The man vanished into the shadow of her car moments before she felt a pulse of wind, the second mage appearing nearby.

"Alakant..." Bishop frowned, staring at where the creature had vanished. "I didn't expect him to try again so soon. What was he after?"

"He said he wanted to sell me to Queen Mab." Sookie reached up to accept the help up the man offered her, stronger than he looked. "And that I was related to the Sky clan and someone named Niall - whatever the hell that means. Then that he would wipe the memories of my friends. Damn fairies."

"They are not all so dark..." Bishop said, glancing to her with a light smile, looking her over. "You keep meeting the ones tied to the Shadowlands. They create illusions to fool you. Though what they create is nothing compared to the real thing. If your family finds you and you see the true Arcadia you'll understand that."

"Sounds like a bunch of nonsense right now...but what do you mean family?" As far as she knew it was just her and Jason that was left. Then Hunter but she was trying to remain out of the boy's life so he wouldn't get drug into her problems. If they were descended from fairies though there could be other family she didn't know about.

"Much as it sounds. If you are a descendant of the Sky clan as he says - it's likely whoever introduced the fairy blood into your line is still alive. The Sky clan is one of few that still do well. They rule Arcadia, the half of the faerie lands that you haven't seen." Bishop stated, explaining things overmuch as Alakant had been doing. Apparently it was a side effect of what he was.

"Could you help me meet them?" Sookie couldn't help but ask. "I don't have a lot of family."

"I'm afraid that is not in line with my duties here." He said with a negative shake of his head. "Though the next time I'm in Arcadia I can mention it. I can't promise when that will be. You should find someone safe to be close to. If he is right and you are related to Niall then you are likely to be targeted by more than him. Queen Mab could gain a lot by getting her hands on one of his family. I can work some spells to make Alakants magic more difficult however he knows what to do to make him very difficult to trace."

"You can't just make everyone a little warded talisman?" Sookie asked hopefully, expecting it not to be that easy. "And uh, I don't really understand all that…if you can't help directly, can you send a message? You said you could help me cause this Alakant is your enemy. Can you contact Niall as this man is working with his enemy?"

"I cannot extend myself by making many talismans, they are more difficult than the magic around the vampire. If I were to do that he could attempt to attack me while I was weak. If you are not here, he will not go after your friends. If you have a safe place to go while my hunt for him takes place he'll have no choice but to stop targeting them." Bishop answered, and then nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose I can send a message with that reasoning yes. The fae do not look at time as we do, as you are well aware, I cannot say when he'll have the moment to contact you, if he does."

"So I have to give up my life so you can catch Alakant?" She couldn't help but sound a bit whiny and frustrated. It always turned into this. She had hoped with the ward she'd still be able to live her life but the damn supernatural creatures always found a way to turn things against her that she wanted. "Well, I guess you're helping me at least."

"It would be temporary." He replied with a small shrug of apology. "The Viking would take you in."

"Eric?" She frowned but nodded. "That's not very far."

"It's on the other side of the ley line. Far enough to make things difficult for Alakant, I could ward a building or two and those inside would still be safe, I'd be able to know if he even walked on the premises."

"He said he could smell your magic, is that normal?" Sookie didn't want to ask Eric, but it wasn't looking like she would have much choice. Alone time to just think wasn't going to happen; apparently the sooner she accepted that the happier she would be.

"For a tracker, as he was once, yes. He used to be as I am. Dealing with magics gone awry, he did it for many more years than I have been." Bishop explained, looking over her car and tapping its hood a few times, muttering something under his breath that sounded like latin.

"So he's stronger than you?" She wasn't sure what to say, but she blushed some when he looked directly at her after the question, realizing it was sort of rude. "Sorry...just if he was doing this longer."

"He was a tracker longer than I...he is not stronger than I when it comes to magic. His fairy abilities give him a certain edge but when it comes to true magic..." Bishop shrugged lightly. "There is a reason he runs away when I am near. When he left the order he re-established his threads to the world, he cannot command true magic, only the hedge spells like the necromancers you dealt with."

Somehow, humility never seemed more intimidating than that easy dismissal of the creature that had just told her it was easy to augment memories and had stolen her control of her body the day before. Not to mention the implication that what had happened with the coven was weak. "You know, this is twice in two days you've rescued me. Thanks, again Bishop or um..Nigel...is that your name?"

"Yes...though I don't give it out often. Alakant mentioned it?"

She nodded.

"Nigel it is then I suppose." He said with a chuckle. "So will you call your vampire friend? You are pleasant company Ms. Stackhouse, but I do have other work I need to accomplish and your many questions are a distration."

"Oh...I guess..." She frowned a little, as if pouting at the idea of having to call Eric to save her. Dialing and waiting on the rings at the club.

"Fangtasia, Putting a new meaning in Dead Sexy." Pam said in a bored tone of voice. She sounded a little nervous when she realized it was Sookie, but after being assured it wasn't about their little deal she took the phone to her maker.

"Sookie." Eric said in a single word. His phone etiquette as bad as ever.

"Eric...I..." She hesitated but a meaningful glance from Bishop made her push forward. "Can I stay with you for a few nights? Or at Fangtasia if you wouldn't mind?"

**End Chapter**

Hehe, forcing Sookie to ask for Eric's help makes me happy. Well it probably makes Eric happy too. Darn girl is the queen of mixed signals.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: Whee, thanks still for all the awesome feedback. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. I put more free time into this fic than I probably should lol. Though I'm already looking forward to working on the next chapter - anything with lots of Eric should be fun to write.


	10. Enemy of my Enemy

**Chapter Ten:** _**Enemy of my Enemy**_

_"... See there's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me."_

_**-Gretchen Kemp**_

"Of course. What's wrong?" Eric asked after giving the permission. Though was on his feet a moment later as something just felt wrong. His senses were right on the money. Papers shifted and blew off his desk, blonde bangs tickled at his forehead, the light wind created by teleportation had disturbed little else in the cluttered office. He was left looking at Sookie and the true mage as they materialized inside the building, right in front of his desk.

Sookie stumbled and sat on the couch inside the room, with a guiding hand from the mage, unable to bring forward any answer for the shocked seeming vampire nearby. Eric was frowning at Nigel by the time the mage looked back up to him though. To make matters more annoying her 'savior' started speaking to Eric in some other language she couldn't understand.

"There is a complication involving another of my kind. They've taken an interest in this girl." Nigel said politely to the vampire in his native tongue. Thus far he had no reason to distaste the man; he was a parasite, but at least one that understood the need of etiquette.

"Sookie's attracted the attention of a true mage?" Eric didn't know if he should smirk at the irony or curse at the trouble. "What am I suppose to do? If you stopped Russel with a few words what use would I be?"

"He is no longer a true mage, but he is still an exceptionally gifted hedge wizard and three quarters faerie. I will be leveling certain spells for protection here, though you must still be on guard. If Alakant isn't already aware of where she is he will be soon. He will try to get at her through whatever means are available to him. If it is true that she is related to Niahl then even you may not be enough to help her." Nigel shrugged lightly. "Understand that this is not within my normal limits, I can only help her because she is the target of my target."

"Yeah I know the concept." Eric said darkly, scanning the man quietly. It was hard to believe such an unassuming man could take him and every vampire in his establishment to their knees in only a few moments. "Anything I should know about this Alakant?"

"He is insane, but like any of us, driven to answer the questions he is given. Should he come near here, or should he touch Miss Stackhouse I will be alerted. This doesn't stop him from sending others." Nigel offered with a shrug before another wave of wind swept the room with his disappearance.

"Uh...what was all that?" Sookie finally managed to ask. Sort of glad they had been speaking tongues, she'd been so dizzy after just popping into Eric's office she's not sure she'd of understood anyway.

"Bishop was explaining your situation." Eric answered; he made sure Sookie seemed as if she'd manage before sitting at his desk again. "You seem to attract all manner of admirers."

"Well I wish I didn't." Sookie replied a bit more harshly than she'd meant, but her nights weren't going very easy lately. "Can I use your phone? I need to tell Sam I won't be working for a while."

"You can always dance at the bar if you'd like." Eric offered, his lips canting in just enough of a smirk to make her sigh.

"No thanks Eric." She said. "I could use something else to wear, or a place to shower if you have one here."

"We have a few nicer rooms down below. There is the rare occasion when we decide to rest for the day here at Fangtasia. You are welcome to it." Eric said. "I'll figure out some way for you to pay me back later."

"Pay you back? You said I could stay." Sookie almost pouted, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Sure, she'd said she didn't want to date him or Bill, but he didn't have to be a jerk. He knew she was poor.

"You do want us to go back to the way things were. That was the intent I read in your voice that night." Eric replied turning his eyes back to the papers he needed to read over. "I'll scratch your back, and then, well, I could come up with a number of things you could do for me."

Without moving his head he just slid his gaze to her and then over her. "I suppose that would go against your wishes, so I will have to think of something else that is fair."

Sookie bit her lip, she couldn't really argue with him. To a point he was acting just like he'd been before his memory had been erased. That had been a bit of what she'd asked for, yet when his gaze looked over her body she could feel a pressure in her abdomen that made her want to take it all back. Instead she shook her head and moved out to go find what he was talking about and find Pam. She could get some clothes and a shower, probably a cold one at the way her minds eye kept focusing on the memories of her times with Eric.

In the office he leaned back in frustration after she'd left, rubbing hands through his hair and knocking the papers down to the rest that had blown off earlier. What the hell was he supposed to do now? It was a matter of time before he couldn't keep up the act; certainly he'd only managed it because of centuries of practice in deception. She had to realize he still cared about her. This was cruel of her, and yet, it wasn't her doing. He could hear Godric now telling him he should protect her, and for one of few times in recent nights he only agreed with the spirit of his maker.

_**Later that same night...**_

Sookie had finished showering. During which she had managed to get her mind back on more depressing topics like how she was ever going to pay her bills. It left her finally, with new clothes thanks to Pam, heading back into Fangtasia's main floor. She wasn't sure how long she'd spent in the shower, knowing it'd been at least half an hour, but the club was still quite busy despite the late hour. A search around gave her the information from behind the counter, it was a few minutes after one, so the club would probably open another hour or two.

Dancers were on poles, of both the mortal and immortal varieties, a lot of folks were on the floor, Eric was up sitting in his throne like seat raised on the side stage where they occasionally had bands play. She hadn't seen one herself but she'd heard some amazing things about vampire musicians. Settling at a table she noticed Pam's glances on occasion and had to laugh when a drink was brought at her behest. Maybe she could get used to this Pam owing her thing, she was a lot nicer than usual.

After a sip from her drink, she noticed there was another vampire at her table. She didn't recognize them. Short brown hair, glasses, suit, the most striking feature though was a set of violet eyes that managed to get her to pause as opposed to immediately saying she wasn't interested. He was staring at her without blinking, and she had to admit for the first time she wondered if she hadn't been glamoured for she found herself staring wordlessly back until he broke the silence with a pleasant tenor like voice, lighter and more gentle than many she'd heard, but still obviously masculine.

"Are you not so well? You've been sitting here quietly by yourself for a while now." He queried curiously, continuing with the uninterrupted stare.

"I...well I'm about as good as I can be I guess." Sookie answered, managing to summon up a light, if awkward, smile for the man. "Just not really a place I come very often."

"It is a bit campy isn't it?" He stated, gazing about for a moment at the red and black decor. "Though it does seem very popular with the fans so I suppose Mr. Northman has done a good job. It is his endeavor. I don't particularly understand the appeal."

Sookie had to laugh, somehow she never pictured someone indirectly calling Eric campy and it did cheer her up a little bit. "Yeah, I guess it could be worse. I'm sorry I don't mean to be a downer. I'm Sookie."

She held out a hand, surprised to find he took her hand with a thin glove of a soft fabric she didn't recognize and leaned down to kiss it. His cool lips barely teasing over her skin, and she chanced a glance toward Eric, realizing he was glowering at the man sitting with her. She swallowed lightly and looked back just as he leaned back up and gave his name.

"Christopher Ryan." He offered, relinquishing her hand and smiling gently, a normal enough sounding name. "It is a pleasure to see you in higher spirits. Though I must ask if this is not normally the place for you, why are you here?"

"Trying to scare off my customers?" Eric had interjected before she'd even been able to start thinking of an excuse to give. "Miss Stackhouse has as much a right as anyone to be here."

"Stackhouse?" It was as if a light went off in his purple gaze, he glanced between them both and then grinned. "Marvelous, and no, I wouldn't dare interfere in the business of the great Sheriff of Area Five. It is a pleasure to announce myself, Christopher Ryan of the Arcane Eye. I'll be spending a short time in your area researching. I heard about the recent events with the witches and came to ask about them. As well as other things..."

The purple gaze drifted back to Sookie as he let the words drop off. The way he looked her over made Sookie uncomfortable, it wasn't like a lot of leers she got, in fact there was nothing sexual about it. It was more like a scientist appraising what could be a great specimen. He looked at her like he wanted to cut her open and see what was inside, or play with those insides. She'd of preferred to be leered at. Thankfully she didn't have to say anything else, Pam had taken the mans arm and started to lead him away speaking...Latin if she recognized it correctly. Did all vampires study multiple languages?

"Who's the Arcane Eye?" Sookie tried to stick to important things that might help her.

"They're a group of Vampires that study all other supernatural activity." Eric said with a sigh, joining Sookie at her table much to the chagrin of many other fangbangers hanging around the club. "Sort of a immortal cult based in gathering as much information as possible."

"Well, thanks for getting him away from me anyway." Sookie said awkwardly, glancing around the room a short moment before going back to him. The fans hanging around were downright glaring at her as if she'd committed blasphemy for looking away from Eric.

"Of course. It's my job to look out for my customers best interests." Eric replied, but that lie was so obvious she flinched lightly at it and he added. "You are welcome Sookie. There is a television downstairs; it would probably be safer if you stayed there than sitting in here."

"I know...but it's lonely down there. I can hear all the noise up here and it seemed like it'd be nice just to sit for a while." She said with a shrug. "I'll go back down before I cause anymore trouble."

Which she moved to do, the room was nice, if sort of simple. A bookshelf with a few books, many in languages she didn't speak. A long bed, television, a small collection of DVD's (mostly porn), a dresser, a desk, and a closet, there was a connecting bathroom but it too was sparsely decorated. She had just sat down when she realized Eric had come down into the room with her.

Vampires were too damn quiet for her own good, it drove her crazy sometimes, but at least she was getting adjusted enough that she hadn't jumped - though she wasn't sure that was a good sign.

"Eric? What are you doing? Don't you have to sit out on the floor?" Sookie knew he took shifts with the other vampires, as a part of the deal in running Fangtasia. One of a few of the better looking ones had to be out on the floor at all times.

"I have Pam covering it." He stated, still not looking at Sookie. "What...what do you want out of this? Don't you have somewhere else you could have gone?"

It made her wince again. Good old harsh Eric. She had brought it on herself though. Of course he wouldn't want to really help her after she'd rejected him. "Eric, I don't know...I just did what Nigel...erm what Bishop asked me to do. He suggested this place. Said it was on the other side of a ley line, whatever that means."

"You could have suggested others." Eric pointed out. "You still have friends that live in places other than Bon Temps."

"I know...but I didn't feel safe going anywhere else." Sookie said. "I...I'm sorry Eric, I don't want to hurt you. I can leave if you'd rather I do that."

Eric shook his head negatively. "No. Do you believe them? This Bishop or Nigel, whatever the true mages name is."

"I think so." Sookie nodded lightly. "I...they told me that you..."

The passionate manner in which he stared up at that made her pause, her throat suddenly dry as she looked at the brilliant green eyes of the viking she'd gotten to know so well in past weeks. She knew what he was going to say, but she couldn't protest anymore, with great surprise she knew she wanted to hear it.

"I love you Sookie."

**End Chapter**

Yay for a sweet moment.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: Thanks still for all the support. I couldn't have found the time if I didn't know I had folks interested in what I was writing.


	11. Small Bothers

**Chapter Eleven:** _**Small Bothers**_

"_**Few things are harder to put up with than the annoyance of a good example."**_

_**-Mark Twain**_

The passionate manner in which he stared up at that made her pause, her throat suddenly dry as she gazed into the brilliant emerald eyes of her Viking vampire. She knew what he was going to utter before he did, but with great surprise she knew she wanted to hear it. She believed it to be true.

"I love you Sookie." It was simple, direct. "You will always be welcome here."

Which was just like him and yet not at all like him; then he left again, and she found herself biting her lip as the door closed. Perhaps he didn't want to be rejected again. Perhaps he really did have something else to do. Sookie couldn't bring herself to follow after him though. Even knowing the truth it felt wrong somehow to run after him. As much as she'd wanted to hear it, she was afraid acting now would only make things worse later. Of course she wanted to be loved, right now she appreciated being protected, but what about when the latest crisis had passed? Would she again be stuck unsure of herself?

Either way, she couldn't bring herself to do that to Eric. Giving him any sort of false hope would only make it harder later if she didn't figure out her own feelings for certain first. She shook her head and sighed, leaning back into her pillow with a groan. Things had been so much easier a few years ago, before grandma died, before all this supernatural stuff, before Bill Compton or Eric Northman, before werewolves and faeries and witches, before she found herself worried about who to love.

Curling up with her pillow left her with little desire to sleep and instead she found herself dwelling for a long time on her troubles, running in circles and unable to focus on just what she would do.

_**Sometime later…**_

Sookie finally woke up, feeling not much better than when she'd went to bed in the first place. She showered again, got dressed, glad at least some of the clothes Ginger had picked up for her at Eric and Pam's direction fit well and weren't so tight they'd show off everything. They were still fairly racy but milder than she was used to from other occasions when she'd been forced to borrow clothes from Fangtasia. It was still too early to open so she wandered up and accepted a sandwich from the blonde there, thanking her for the clothes.

"Oh of course honey, it's nice to have someone around breathing like me." Ginger commented in her slightly sweet southern accent. The poor girl had been glamoured so much she didn't have the brightest light bulbs left in her head but she meant well most of the time; at least for someone that worked for monsters like Eric and Pam.

"You should probably stay downstairs tonight though. Pam and Eric both are worried about trouble." Ginger said, picking up a bag of dvds and handing them over the bar to Sookie. "Here, I wasn't sure what you'd like so I just grabbed a bunch of things. I restocked the kitchen downstairs too. Normally we don't cause you know, no guests, but I did today."

"That's real great, thanks Ginger." Sookie managed a smile and continued to eat while Ginger went to cleaning the place and preparing for the opening in a few hours. By then the sun will have gone down. Sookie wondered if it was a bad sign that she was getting closer and closer to a vampires schedule instead of her own. Either way, probably best while she was stuck here. She wondered if Nigel would pay her for the work she was missing hiding away while he chased around the guy causing the problem. Or did he consider contacting the fae on her behalf payment? What the hell did the fae want with her anyway? Alakant had implied the Queen wanted her as a hostage, but were they really killing humans just to try to escape that desolate world she'd seen?

She mumbled a groan to herself and picked up the movies to shuffle though, not helpful that many of them were horror movies, not really the sort of thing she liked to watch anymore. Back when she was normal, the world was normal, she loved them. Now they all just seemed campy and nothing like the real horrors she'd been through.

Getting past the horror movies stacked on top she reached romantic comedies, which somehow seemed like a second punch to her personal views of the world lately. Her life felt like a fucked up mix of romantic comedy and horror. She moved right past those. Action movies weren't too far off her personal running lately either. She was about to give up on watching movies but she found some regular old comedies at the bottom and 'Office Space' was about as far from her life as she could get. She had herself a movie.

She waited though, readjusting the bag while she had time to spend on the upper floor by organizing it from least likely to watch (at the bottom) to more acceptable (at the top) of the bag while Ginger cleaned and hummed to herself on her iPoD. At least she was happy, that was more than Sookie could say for herself lately.

Once the time approached for nightfall Sookie headed back downstairs, passing a more muted than usual Pam. Likely still worried Sookie would let slip what she'd done, which would make her life hell, if she got to keep it. Then she saw Eric briefly but he was on the phone and only nodded to her as he headed upstairs. By the quick movement of his long steps she could guess he had business mode going and wouldn't be up for speaking to her. She didn't know if she even wanted to talk, or what to talk about, so she retired to her room and fiddled with the electronics a long while to figure out how to get them working.

By the time she had the screen up for the movie she decided to inspect her small kitchen for snacks. Popcorn it was. She put some in, opened a soda from the fridge to sip while she waited. Dr. Pepper, popcorn, and movie night, if she wasn't in a vampires prison cell (or whatever this was) hiding from some super mage it might almost seem like a normal day.

She really wanted to beat the crap out of this Alakant jerk, and the fae, and most of the world in general. She smirked some. "Some rebel, hiding away watching office space."

She grinned a bit at the opening and was settling in when she heard a surge of voices from upstairs. Most of them were the usual things she could tone out but then amongst them she heard Jason's thoughts nearby and had to freeze.

_"These bastards gonna pay for taking Sookie."_

There was a malicious vengeance she could feel coming off her brother and that meant no more Office Space for now, she barely thought to turn the TV off before dashing up the steps to the main room, staring at the protestors that actually came into the building in shock. Usually the haters stayed outside, but they were actually in the middle of the dance floor, how they'd gotten past Pam or whoever was at the door she wasn't sure but there they were.

She snuck by them and was heading toward the door when Eric's arm stopped her. "You aren't going outside Sookie, that's what the prick wants."

"Jason's out there…he's gonna do something stupid." Sookie hissed back, irritated and not wanting to deal with Eric being stubborn just then.

"What's new?" Eric commented smirking at the dirty look he earned for the quip. "Get back downstairs, I'll get your brother."

"Fine." Sookie sighed, not having a lot of choice and not wanting Jason to do anything stupid in the meantime. She lingered by the door to downstairs without actually going down, the amount of hate coming from the protestors was amazing. Apparently Pam had already called the police, but the regular customers were getting pretty angry too, it was going to boil over soon and she didn't know what she could do to stop it.

"Pam…pam, they're going to start fighting soon…can't you do something?" Sookie asked nervously, barely glancing from them to Pam.

"Not really…" Pam was looking a bit more nervous than usual herself. "Whatever your friend did, it didn't protect things as good as it should have, our glamour isn't working on them and they won't leave. I doubt the police will get here in time to avoid bloodshed. They have people waiting outside to take pictures too. This is going to be hell on us politically. Eric and Bill are already in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked with a frown. "What happened that they're in trouble?"

"Someone died." Pam stated dryly. "It's not for me to tell though. Either way, even if they weren't already in trouble, they would be from something like this. If you think you can stop it, feel free."

"Shut down for the night?" Sookie suggested, not sure what to offer.

"Ooh. Not a horrible idea." Pam nodded appreciatively. "If we can at least get them outside first it's still just humans attacking humans. Thanks Sookie, you do have good ideas sometimes. Now go downstairs before Eric kills me for getting you into trouble."

Before Sookie could reply that's not at all what she meant by her suggestion Pam had already shoved her back in the downstairs and locked the door once it closed. She could hear her barking orders that the bar was closing for the night and that people needed to leave. Sookie sighed, waiting a while for people to leave and was glad that other than a couple minor problems the vampires kept the people from fighting with each other at least until they'd mostly dispersed. She was still leaning on the door when it opened and she fell back, thankfully getting caught by Eric's quick arms. Jason she could hear then being shocked before she pushed it right back out of her mind.

"Dammit Jason, stop being so gun-ho. Look I'm fine, that guy claiming to be Tara's boyfriend has fucked everyone all up and I need to hide with Eric for a while." Sookie said, somehow usually able to sum up fairly quickly where her brother was concerned.

"Sook…" Jason frowned. "He said Eric took you. Why wouldn't you stay with Vampire Bill?"

"Bill's too close to the guy out to get me." Sookie replied with a sigh. "As it is, even this place doesn't seem very safe and it's supposed to have some sort of mystical wards or something."

"Well, I don't like just leaving you not knowing you'll be safe." Jason said, frowning. "What the hell are you doing anyway? They treating you right?"

"Yes, I'm fine Jason." Sookie sighed. "Don't worry, well, anymore than usual. There's another guy looking out for us and yeah, it'll be fine. Eric's agreed to look out for me."

"Right…" Jason looked between them, shrugging finally. "Okay fine. I'll head back to Bon Temps, but call everyday or I'll be back out here. I love you Sook, I don't want to lose you again."

"Aw Jason, I love you too. I'll be fine, Eric will look out for me. I'll give you a call tomorrow afternoon or evening okay?" She figured she could call him tomorrow when she got up, chat for a while. It would give her another way to waste time which was nice.

"There, now, we're closed, so move along." Eric commented darkly to Jason, he'd never liked Sookie's brother, and really he'd only lived this long because of that relationship.

"All right, no problem. I'm going." Jason nodded, holding his hands up innocently as he headed off. "Just call if you need me Sook."

"I thought I asked you to go downstairs?" Eric said turning back to Sookie once Jason left. "The top of the stairs, doesn't apply."

"I'm fine." Sookie shrugged at him. "Thanks though, for helping Jason. He's sort of dumb sometimes, but I love him."

"Not sure why; must be some strange human family attachment." Pam commented on her way out. "You shouldn't stay here tonight Eric."

"I know." Eric nodded. "We're heading to my place Sookie. It's not as well known to mortals."

"But, your place isn't safe is it? I thought Nigel only worked on here?" Sookie asked with a frown.

"Well, lot of good it did us. If he's going to target my livelihood you can stay at the house." Eric said, he was such a loving guy.

**End Chapter**

Whew, having a hard time getting into this one.

_**-Aura**_

To my reviewers:

Thanks so much for all the love. I fought hard to get a new chapter up just for you!


	12. Counterfeit Bait

**Chapter Twelve:** _**Counterfeit Bait**_

"_When you give yourself permission to communicate what matters to you in every situation you will have peace despite rejection or disapproval. Putting a voice to your soul helps you to let go of the negative energy of fear and regret."_

_**-Shannon L. Alder**_

Sookie wasn't sure what to think of the copy of herself in front of her. It wasn't perfect, up close you could tell it was Ginger and not Sookie, but with the wig and with the deep hoodie the stupid blonde could pass for her. They were almost the same size, and while their builds weren't just alike, the baggy clothes they'd both been put into made her a passable substitute.

She was in a brunette wig of a average length and while all of them were wearing baggy clothes a few extra sets of them made her look heavier than she otherwise would. It was a lot of trouble but Sookie couldn't exactly argue as they were doing it all to keep her safe.

"Pam and the new vampire in town, you met him, are going with you in the front car." Eric explained, he didn't particularly like the plan but it was as sound a way to move Sookie as they possessed. "I'll be going with a few others in a Van behind you. My house has high security it should be safer than here at Fangtasia."

"And it won't leave the guy targeting your business." Sookie thought in annoyance. She still didn't really want to leave the building that had been warded but she couldn't exactly argue with the decision, Eric was taking care of her and since she was imposing on him it seemed a little much to argue where she imposed. She just hoped the move wouldn't get them in more trouble.

They moved without getting attacked though and half an hour later they had reached Eric's house. That was four days ago. Whe was sitting in a room that seemed like the super sized version of the cubby Eric had built in her house. It was more decorated but only barely, and much of that was with older style weaponry, most of it she didn't recognize. Thankfully though he'd added a television to this room and it had more cable channels than she knew what to do with. She had a feeling she was putting him out of his own room but didn't want to bring it up, she knew he still cared about her even if he was putting on the act that he did not.

Though she wasn't sure what to think about the situation, how long would it take Nigel to catch this Alakant guy? She'd only been under care for a day but they didn't really seem to consider time the way people did, Nigel had said so himself, would they expect her to wait a year? What about her many times great grandfather? Niall they said his name was, and he was a ruler of the monsters that kept haunting her life if they were to be believed. Would he really have an interest in her?

Sookie had been left alone because there was some sort of trouble at Fantasia. There was a guard outside, but Pam and Eric were both somewhere else and the vampire they'd left with her she didn't know. She didn't want them in her room at least, so she was laying across her bed with the tv guide channel scrolling by on the flat screen hanging off the wall on the opposite side of the windowless room.

She closed her eyes; there was too much happening that was bound to get her into trouble, though when she opened them she jumped. Alakant was nearby, the dark haired fairy looking her over quietly. He'd apparently cast some sort of spell on her because she couldn't move or scream. He was looking her over as though he was trying to figure something out, and she couldn't find her voice even just to ask him questions.

"They aren't too smart. Did they think I couldn't get in here because of bars on the doors or it being underground?" Alakant spoke lightly, and then grinned when Sookie glared at him. "I apologize for making you wait; Nigel has been quite troublesome in his pursuit of me. As it is, I still can't touch you which made planning getting you out of here an investment. Try not to take it personally."

Outside she heard a cut off yell, it was probably her guard, there was a short series of three rapid knocks on the door. Alakant reached over and unlocked it, pulling it open for the dark clad figure on the other side. They were cloaked from head to toe in black and ambiguous enough that she wasn't sure if they were a man or woman.

"Great, now there are ninja's after me too. What next, power rangers?" Sookie found her voice once the door was opened; apparently Alakant was no longer concerned with her being silent. There was the glare of a pair of red eyes flashed at her from the only open area of the getup but the person didn't speak to her, instead they spoke what she thought was latin again to her captor.

"What did he say?" Sookie asked.

"If you were meant to know, then it would have been in English." Alakant replied instead, so much for the hope that they had to answer any question posed to them. Nothing was ever that easy.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with being chased down as opposed to selling me off? Nigel won't stop." She had no idea, but talking out of her ass was something she'd gotten good at after all her interactions with the supernatural.

"You're right, but now I'll need the things the shadow court can provide more than ever. They are famous for their ability to blend into the world. Even I had trouble hunting them out." Alakant retorted with a shrug, glancing to the black clad person and to Sookie. She felt herself picked up a moment later and her protests died a moment after they started, her body still wouldn't fight back, she could watch what was happening but not do anything about it.

"I have to say the young woman's observation is right it would have been wiser to run. Eric Northman has powerful friends." The chipper tone didn't fit the situation; the cheerful violet eyed vampire she'd met at the club was blocking the door, glancing between Alakant and the black clad person with a cheerful smile on his face.

Sookie was glad for a savior at all so she couldn't complain as to his bizarre behavior while helping to stop her kidnapping.

"A single vampire…" Alakant eyed the hall, though the fairy seemed suddenly wary he didn't look worried. "The one that is a member of the Arcane Eye, your order is forbidden from interfering in the affairs of other supernatural creatures directly. What would you do?"

"Are we?" Christopher put a gloved finger to his lips as if he were contemplating what had been said, then waggling it at Alakant the way you might expect someone to do to a poorly behaving child. "Hmm, I don't remember that rule. Its poor form for a teacher to spread lies, even an ex-one."

"Northman is more resourceful than I expected." Alakant said darkly, he was clearly not expecting this. "Perhaps my acquisition is going to have to wait after all, though even you must realize that a report of your interference will not look well on you. Besides, whatever northman plans to pay you, I'm sure we can come to our own arrangement."

"Hmm? I'm not sure what you mean?" Christopher adjusted his glasses, still smiling brightly. "All I remember is there were a few rude and desperate young men looting the home of what belonged to my host. It is only natural that I would step in to stop them. It would be a pity if this had to fall to violence, I just got this suit."

Alakant's own gaze flashed dangerously a moment before the ruby eyed man and made a motion. Sookie would have been glad to be released but the man dropped her and her body hit the carpet a moment later.

"_Vampires need lessons in how to rescue someone properly."_ She thought bitterly at having been treated like a sack of potatoes. At least she could move again, and she accepted the gloved hand of her violet eyed rescuer as he helped her to her feet.

The black clad individual had yet to speak.

"What is the Arcane Eye's interest in Miss Stackhouse?" At least Alakant was asking a question she wanted the answer to as well. "If you only wish to know her family history then I can trade you that."

Christopher didn't say anything to him. "Are you all right, the drop wasn't far, but you'll likely bruise."

"I'm fine." Sookie nodded, glancing toward the glaring red eyes and the less than pleased fairy out to kidnap her. More concerned than her rescuer seemed to be with them, she didn't know if he was that powerful, or that crazy.

"Oh, look, you're still here." Christopher was great at coming off as perfectly genuine when it was clear he had to have known they were still there. "Did you need something else?"

Alakant looked as though he wanted to attack, as did the man with him. Instead he glanced to Sookie and she could feel a static in the air that made her uncomfortable, she was pulled behind Christopher by his gloved hand though.

"You'll pay for this." Alakant promised as he set a hand on his ninja.

"Try not to take it personally." Sookie bit back. "What the fuck is he thinking deciding I should be punished for not just coming along to be kidnapped silently."

After a moment she added "Oh shit." Her eyes widening as Alakant smirked at her darkly before he vanished with his pet.

"I can't think without saying it out loud." Sookie commented before slapping a hand over her mouth as Christopher leveled a delighted expression at her.

**End Chapter**

I've always wanted to use a plot akin to this. Whee for finally getting back to this fiction! I edited up the previous chapters before this and will be trying to work on it more frequently again.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: As always thanks for all the support!


End file.
